Cambios
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: Freddie ya no es el mismo desde aquella competencia de esgrima. ¿Que pasara con Carly y Sam,ahora?  Luego de una extraña confecion de parte de la rubia mas cosas cominezan a Cambiar. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. El nuevo club y sus horarios

**¿Me extrañaron? ****POR QUE YO SII a ustedes.  
**

**En esta ocasión les traigo "Cambios" Espero que lo disfruten y si no entiende nada al principio, es porque la historia comienza un mes después de que haya pasado toda la historia "Importante" jeje, adiós y nos vemos abajo.**

**P.O.V de Sam**

Carly y yo estábamos sentadas en la cafetería del colegio comiendo nuestros almuerzos cuando Gibby se nos acerco.

-Hola chicas ¿Que hay?- Pregunto nuestro extraño amigo.

- Nada Gibbs.- Contento muy desanimada Carly.

Por mi parte yo me limite a darle un mordisco con furia a mi sándwich.

-Al parecer todo sigue igual con Freddie.- Dijo Gibby con tono triste.

- ¡Claro que sigue igual, torpe! ¡El señorito popularidad esta paseándose por los corredores seguido de miles de fanáticas locas!- Exclame sacando toda la cólera que tenia encerrada en el pecho.

Carly y Gibby me miraron desconcertados por mi reacción. Me levante con brusquedad tomando mi mochila. Me estaba dirigiendo a los casilleros cuando sentí unas manos en mi espalda que me hicieron darme vuelta.

-¡Sam!- Mi grito mi amiga.- Esto de Freddie te esta afectando mucho. Será mejor que te vallas a casa.- Me dijo comprensivamente.

- No, estoy bien, además no dejare que lo que hace el torpe me moleste.- Voltee de nuevo para llegar al fin a mi casillero. Lamentable mente detrás de mí se comenzó a escuchar un bullicio. No cabía duda, todo eso lo provocaba Fredduardo.

Al darme vuelta pude verlo rodeado de chicas. Entre todas esas locas el pudo divisarnos a Carly y a mi. Primero miro a mi castaña amiga y luego sus ojos se posaron en mí. Por desgracia no puedo controlar las reacciones de mi cuerpo, asíque no hubo remedio, me puse instantáneamente roja.

-Vayámonos de una vez por todas a clases Carls.- Dije mientras tomaba del brazo a Carly.

¡Rayos! ¿Porque tuve que haberle dicho todas esas cosas ayer? No lo podré mirar más a la cara…

_UN MES ANTES._

Mi mejor amiga estaba parada junto ami. Ambas mirábamos un cartel que anunciaba el nuevo club de esgrima.

-"Para los estudiantes que realmente les interese este deporte, las clases comienzan mañana por la tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela" "Para saber el horario vayan con el entrenador Butterman"- Termino de leer Carly.

- Ay, por dios, ¿Quién haría ese "deporte"?- Dije poniendo comillas en el aire con mis dedos- Ese club es para los perdedores, Digo, ¿Qué clase de idiota se uniría a el?

- ¡Chicas!- Ambas nos dimos vuelta para ver a Freddie acercándose a toda prisa hacia nosotras.- ¿Ya vieron el nuevo club de esgrima?- Pregunto ya al lado nuestro y recuperando el aire por haber corrido- ¿Adivinen que? ¡Me uní a el! ¡Soy parte del equipo!

- Y contestando a mi pregunta, señoras y señores, ¡Fredward Benson!- Dije mientras lo señalaba con las manos. Carly disimulo una pequeña sonrisa y Freddie subió una ceja.

- Por un momento quise saber a que te referías con eso, pero luego recordé: No me importa.- Me contesto el nerd.

Rodee los ojos y comencé a caminar a mi clase acompañada por mis dos mejores amigos. Nos dirigíamos a Biología, la única materia que teníamos juntos.

-Y… entonces… ¿Ya eres parte del equipo? Me alegro por ti, eres muy bueno en la esgrima.- Escuche decir a Carly.

- Gracias, siempre me gusto ese deporte.- Contesto Freddie.

- Si… "Deporte"- Me burle.

- ¿Cual es tu problema con el esgrima?- Pregunto fastidiado el torpe.

- No es algo personal, es solo que esa clase de cosas no me gustan.- Conteste subiendo los hombros.

- Claro, a ti solo te interesa la lucha libre.- Se defendió Freddie. Abrí la boca para contestar pero Carly se apresuro a decir:

- Freddie, no te ofendas, pero a ti también te gusta la lucha libre.- Mire con una sonrisa burlona al muchacho pero era obvio que este tenia mas cosas para decir.

- Si, me gusta ¿Y? Yo me intereso en otras cosas además de eso.- Ahora el me miraba a mi con cara triunfante a la vez que yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Si como sea.- Dije mientras entrábamos al salón y nos colocábamos en nuestros lugares habituales.

- Oye Freddie ¿Qué días entrenas?- Pregunto Carly.

- Pasado mañana empiezo. Ósea que entreno miércoles, jueves y viernes.- Contesto Freddie.

- Pero el miércoles ensayamos ICarly- Dije un poco confundida.

- Si… No recuerdo los horarios, pero seguramente no habrá problema con los ensayos, descuiden, no faltaré.- Luego de que el ñoño haya dicho esto note que la cara de preocupación que se la había formado a mi amiga luego de que yo insinuase que Freddie podría faltar a los ensayos, se había convertido en una expresión de alivio.

- Pues mas te vale.- Dije desafiante mientras el profesor entraba al salón.

Luego de la escuela Carly me invito a los licuados locos junto a Freddo.

Pero el muy tonto se le hizo tarde, así que las dos lo esperamos en nuestra mesa de siempre.

**Fin del P.O.V**

-¿Qué le paso a Fredward?- Pregunto la rubia.

- Me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto diciendo que su madre le pidió un par de cosas para comprar.- Respondió Carly.

- Ah, claro, su madre. ¿Cuando lo dejara crecer?- Pregunto Con cara burlona Sam.

- Solo le pidió que comprara cosas, eso esta bien. Peor hubiera sido que le haya pedido que comprase su pomada.- Dijo defendiendo a su amigo, pero no funciono muy bien porque Sam comenzó a reír.

- ¿Que? ¿Acaso no crees que la pomada este entre esas cosas que le pidió comprar?- Dijo entre risas.

Ambas comenzaron a soltar carcajadas mientras Freddie entraba a los "Licuados locos" y se sentaba con sus amigas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto sonriendo, Sam iba a responder pero Carly se apresuro a taparle la boca a su amiga.

-Nada- Dijo la menor de los Shay.

-Okey…- Freddie las miro extrañado mientras Carly soltaba la boca se Sam.

-Oye, Freddie, Sam y Yo quisiéramos hablar con tigo sobre algo…- Carly había recuperado la compostura y ahora hablaba preocupada.

- Escucho ¿Qué quieren decirme?- Pregunto Freddie.

- Estuvimos viendo con Sam los horarios de tus clases de esgrima…

- Aja…- Freddie la miro interesado por lo que diría.

- Y resulta que esas entupidas prácticas coinciden con los ensayos de ICarly- Termino diciendo Sam con fastidio.

- ¡Sam!- Le reprocho Carly a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!- Dijo excusándose.

-No importa lo que ella diga.- Freddie miro con irritación a Sam pero mantuvo la calma.- Ya me encargue de los horarios. Hable con el entrenador y pase las prácticas del miércoles a los martes.

-Eso es fantástico pero… ¿Y el viernes? También hay ensayo ¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto preocupada Carly.

- El horario del miércoles no se pudo cambiar, así que cambie de Día, pero el del viernes logre cambiarlo para que no considera con los ensayos del show.- Término diciendo triunfante Freddie.

- Es un alivio pero…- Comenzó a decir la conductora de ICarly.

- ¿Per que?-Pregunto con fastidios Freddie.

- ¿Los martes y los viernes entrenaras solo?- Pregunto Carly.

- No, hay un par de chicos que también les convenía practicar el martes. Y el viernes…. Bueno digamos que convencí a un amigo para que vaya los viernes con migo.- Al fin guardo silencio Freddie y Sam aprovecho para abrir la boca.

- Entonces el ñoño podrá ir a sus tontas practicas y también ensayar ICarly… ¡Si! Que alegría- Dijo Sam con sarcasmo y dándole un sorbo a su licuado.

- Bueno, entonces, mañana Sam y yo iremos a apoyarte.- Dijo Carly.

- ¿Qué, que?- Pregunto alarmada Sam y atragantándose que su licuado.

- OH, vamos Sam. Freddie es nuestro amigo.- Respondió Carly.

- Okey- Término diciendo la rubia con resignación.

**¿Corto? Si, talvez sea un tantito corto este capitulo pero era para meterlos en el tema.**

**Bueno, estoy contenta de volver (Tampoco me fui hace mucho xD) Y en cuanto la secuela de mi otro fic… La leerán pronto, tendrá exactamente 10 capítulos (Todo esta fríamente calculado xD)**

**Gracias por leer y… ¿No es hermoso el botón de Reviw? :D**


	2. ¿Quienes son ellos?

**Bueno volví luego de tardarme tanto. (Lo lamento)**

**Antes d comenzar les agradezco mucho sus Review y si, tengo faltas de ortografías, espero que sepan disculparme por eso. Lo iré solucionando con el tiempo, o eso espero.**

**Obviamente ICarly no es mío, le pertenece al fabuloso Dan.**

Sam y Carly se hallaban en el cuarto de esta ultima planeando el próximo Show.

La castaña estaba acostada en el sillón con una libreta en sus manos y un lápiz que sacudía frenéticamente haciéndolo golpear contra el cuaderno.

- No se me ocurre nada de nada.- Decía de vez en cuando Carly mientras su mejor amiga seguía tirada boca arriba en la cama y con la cabeza colgándole.

- Oye Carls- Dijo la rubia.- ¿Es normal que después de estar mucho tiempo en esta posición sientas que la sangre se acumula en el cabeza?- Pregunto a la vez que Carly levantaba la vista de la libreta para rodar los ojos y ver con cara de reproche a Sam.

- Claro, tonta. Ahora levántate de una vez antes que te pongas morada.- La rubia obedeció y todo el cabello le tapo los ojos.

- ¿Así que sigues pensando algo para el show?- Pregunto Sam quitándose el pelo del rostro.

- Por supuesto, y pensé que tu estabas asiendo lo mismo- Carly miro a su amiga con enfado y señalándola con el lápiz.

- ¡No, por dios! – Exclamo alarmada Sam,- Me quede dormida apenas dijiste algo sobre trabajar para el próximo ICarly.- Luego de decir esto bostezo un buen rato.

- ¿Qué que? ¡Yo me eh estado exprimiendo el cerebro por una idea y tu dormida!- Exclamo entre horrorizada y furiosa la conductora del show mas popular de la red.

- Relájate un poco y por favor no grites que me acabo de despertar.- Se quejo Sam.

-Solo me relajare si se te ocurre una idea- Dijo burlonamente Carly.

-De acuerdo… haber…. Ideas… ¡Oh, ya se!- Sam se paro y junto las manos como si tramara algo malo.- Le ponemos un bikini a Gibby y luego hacemos que nade en una piscina llena de puré de papa. – La rubia señalo a Carly como si tratara de decir que la idea que se le había ocurrido hace unos instantes hubiese sido impresionante.

- No lo creo… A Gibby no le resultaría divertido nadar en puré de papa.- Dijo Carly apretando los labios.

- ¡OH Vamos! ¡Es Gibby! Seguramente estará encantado de hacerlo.- Se defendió Sam.

- No se. Será mejor que no usemos esa idea sin antes consultarlo con Gibby.- Luego de decir esto, Carly guardo silencio al igual que su mejor amiga.

- De acuerdo, no hagamos lo de Gibby, pero… siempre queda Freddie…- Sugirió la carnívora mejor amiga de Carly.

- Sam…- Reprocho la Carly sin sacar la mirada de su libreta de ideas para el Show e imaginándose por anticipado lo que su amiga planeaba.

- Por favor, escucha Carlangas.- Se podía ver que Sam se estaba imaginando algo un su mente porque los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.- Le podría pedir prestado los dos perros rottweiler a mi tío Carmelo, no alimentamos a los animales por dos días y luego encerramos a Freddie con los dos perros en una jaula para ver como corre espantado.- Después de terminar su loca idea parecía que Sam iba a explotar de la felicidad.

-Sam, ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre encerrar a Freddie con animales peligrosos?- Dijo Carly mirando a su amiga.

- Que puede resultar dañino para el tonto.- suspiro Sam. – Ya entendí mamá.

Carly sonrío y luego saco su celular para comprobar la hora a la vez que Sam hablaba.

-Pues ahora si que estoy falta de ideas.- Decía la rubia mientras se tiraba para atrás en la acama de su amiga.

- Y justo a tiempo para ir a ver a Freddie en sus prácticas.- Carly guardo su celular y dejo su libro de ideas en la mesa.

- ¿Realmente tenemos que ir?- Pregunto Sam fastidiada.

- Si, así es.- Dijo tomando su bolso- Ahora levántate de mi cama y muévete de una vez.

-De acuerdo… - La rubia se paro con desgano y acompaño a su amiga a ver a Freddie.

Media hora después ambas se hallaban en el gimnasio de la escuela. Las dos chicas escogieron sentarse por la mitad de las gradas y mientras Carly colocaba su bolso a un costado, Sam sacaba su celular y ponía música.

- Apaga eso ¿Quieres?-Pidió Carly.

- Pero me voy a aburrir.- Dijo con cara suplicante Sam.

- Apágalo. Aun quesea por la primera media hora.- Carly vio con reproche a Sam y al fin esta opto por guardar el celular en uno de sus bolsillos.- Buena niña.

- Sisi, como sea, ¿Y donde se supone que esta el Fredñoño?- Pregunto sin ganas la rubia.

- Ni idea pero, mira a esos dos peleando ahí abajo. Wow, el chico que esta a la derecha es muy habilidoso.- Dijo impresionada Carly señalando a un muchacho enmascarado.

- Si… tienes razón.- Sam y Carly se quedaron viendo la pelea hasta que el chico que les parecía habilidoso gano el duelo y un segundo después se saco la mascara de esgrima para dejar al descubierto su identidad.

- ¿Freddie?- Preguntaron las chicas al unísono.

Al escuchar su nombre el muchacho se dio vuelta y saludo con una sonrisa a sus amigas.

- Augh, creí que Freddie era habilidoso.- Dijo en voz alta Sam para burlarse del muchacho que se limito a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

- Bien hecho Benson.- Dijo el joven al que Freddie había ganado.

- Gracias.- El productor técnico de ICarly le estrecho la mano al muchacho que había perdido mientras este se sacaba la mascara y dejaba al descubierto a un chico precioso.

-Wow- Suspiraron al mismo tiempo Carly y Sam al ver al joven que estrechaba la mano de su amigo.

-Yo estoy aquí desde hace dos meses y nunca vi a nadie moverse como tu. – Agrego el chico misterioso cuyos ojos era verde agua y su pelo tenia un color castaño ceniza.- ¿Estas seguro que no tomaste ninguna clase antes de venir aquí?

- Eh… bueno, la verdad es que tuve algunas prácticas hace unos cuantos años. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo.- Confeso Freddie.

- En ese caso te envidio.- Dijo burlonamente el hermoso muchacho poniéndose la mascara de nuevo y colocándose en posición para seguir peleando. Freddie imito al chico y también se puso la mascara.

La clases duraban aproximadamente una hora y media y apenas había pasado la mitad cuando el celular de Carly sonó.

-¿Hola?... ¿Qué ocurre Spencer?... ¿Enserio? ¡Wow! Eso es increíble… Claro, estoy yendo para allá.- Carly corto y vio que Sam la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Por favor no me digas que te iras.- Rogó Sam.

-Lo lamento pero el coronel Morgan esta en la ciudad y trae noticias y regalos de parte de mi padre. Dile a Freddie que lo lamento mucho.- La castaña hablaba mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Pero, pero…. ¡Carlangas, no me dejes en este lugar!- Suplico la rubia.

- Descuida Sam, ya falta menos para que termine, y además tienes buena vista desde aquí.- Dijo Carly señalando con la cabeza al chico misterioso que había vencido Freddie.

- Si, bueno, en eso tienes razón….- Sam se distrajo viendo a aquel muchacho pero cuando volteo para mirara a su amiga esta ya se encontraba en la puerta de salida del gimnasio.- ¡Carly, espera! … Uff, esta me las pagaras niña.

Sam se coloco sus auriculares y los conecto al celular que saco de su bolsillo. Pero un segundo antes de que comenzara a escuchar música noto que en unos escalones mas abajo se hallaba una muchacha muy hermosa que la miraba con desprecio. Por un segundo a Sam se le cruzo por la mente decirle algo ofensivo a aquella joven, pero se retracto cuando la niña se volteo nuevamente.

"Se me hace familiar" Pensó Sam.

Después de que la clase terminara Sam se levanto de las gradas y mientras bajaba se iba sacando los auriculares de sus oídos.

-¡Sam!- La muchacha se dio vuelta antes de atravesar la salida para encontrarse a Freddie caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Freddork?- Pregunto Sam mientras la mirada se le desviaba de Freddie a aquel guapísimo chico que ahora hablaba con la muchacha que la había visto mal. "¿¡Pero, que rayos! Esos dos son muy parecidos, claro, excepto que ella tiene el pelo largo, pero aparte de eso son casi idénticos." Reflexiono Sam.

- ¿Sam? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunto Freddie pasando la mano por delante de Sam y chasqueando los dedos.- ¡Sam!

- ¡Si, si! Ya volví.- Sam miro a Freddie molesta.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo nada. Solo te preguntaba donde estaba Carly.- Le dijo Freddie viendo por el hombro de Sam para ver si podía ubicar a su otra mejor amiga.

- Tu amor imposible se fue a la mitad de la clase porque…. ¿Por qué era? ¡A si! Vino de visita el coronel Morgan.- Dijo Sam mientras que otra vez sus ojos se desviaban para observar a las dos personas muy parecidas que se hallaban atrás de Freddie.

- Ah… entiendo.- Freddie observo extrañado a Sam porque ella apenas lo miraba.- Eh… ¿Sam? ¿Me podrías esperar mientras me cambio de ropa?- Pregunto Freddie.- Así vamos los dos juntos a la casa de Carly.

-De acuerdo Benson, pero será mejor que no te tardes.- Dijo Sam mirándolo desafiante.

-Descuida, no lo are.- Contesto Freddie rodando los ojos y retirándose.

Sam se apoyo contra la pared y largo un suspiro fuerte mientras veía a Freddie alejarse.

- ¿Sam Pocket?- Pregunto una voz dulce que provenía de aquella chica que había estado hablando con el apuesto muchacho.

Sam la miro de arriba abajo. La joven llevaba el pelo suelto y del mismo color Cataño ceniza que el chico perecido a ella. Vestía una remera manga corta blanca y sobre ella una musculosa transparente de un tono gris y con un bello volado en la cintura. Usaba un Jean blanco y unas botas negras. Wow, realmente se veía bien.

- ¿Si? – Sam desconfía de la sonrisa que le daba aquella muchacha, y talvez eso se debía a que la joven extraña tenia escrito FALSA por toda la frente.

- Me llamo… bueno, ya me debes conocer.- Dijo la hermosa chica mientras Sam la veía confundida.

- A decir verdad no tengo ni ideas de quien eres.- Admitió Sam.

- ¿A no? Bueno eso es raro.- Ahora aquella joven era la que parecía desconcertada.- Mi nombre es Nicole y soy la chica mas popular de toda la escuela, creo que todo Ridgway me conoce.- Se podía notar la soberbia en su tono de hablar a kilómetros de distancia.

- Pues yo no te conozco.- Sam odiaba a esas clases de niñas altaneras.

- Si, eso ya lo note.- Nicole la miraba con superioridad y Sam se estaba impacientando cada vez mas.

- ¿Qué quiere, niña?- Pregunto con irritación Sam.

- Preguntarte algo.- Contesto Nicole con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Sam viéndola desconfiadamente.

- ¿El chico que estaba entrenando con mi hermano era Freddie Benson? ¿No es así?- ¿Por qué rayos se interesaba en Freddie? Y además ¿Quién demonios era su hermano?

- ¿Quién se supone que es tu hermano?- Pregunto Sam.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo dedujiste ya? De acuerdo es aquel chico- Dijo Nicole señalando al muchacho que Sam había visto con Carly.- Es raro que no te hayas dado cuenta que somos hermanos, digo por el hecho de que somos mellizos y nos parecemos mucho.

- ¿Mellizos?- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? ¡Eran casi idénticos!

- ¿Te tengo que explicar lo que eso significa?- Pregunto Nicole subiendo una ceja.

- No te pases de lista.- Sam dejo de estar apoyada en la pared y avanzo unos pasos hacia Nicole que para su sorpresa no retrocedió.

- Yo tampoco disfruto hablando contigo, Sam. Pero contesta mi pregunta.- Dijo Nicole.

- ¿Si ese era Freddie?- la castaña asintió.- Pues… te lo diré si me dices el nombre de tu hermano y si esta saliendo con alguien.- Dijo Sam con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Oh, rayos. Okey. Su nombre es Dylan y rompió hace unas semanas con su novia.- Dijo molesta Nicole.

-Interesante…- Dijo Sam.

- El no es tu tipo Sam.- Contesto Nicole con desprecio.

- Otra vez que te pases de lista con migo y te juro que tu cara se desformara.- Dijo Sam alzando un puño.

- Uh… Tranquilízate. Ahora dime si Benson sale con alguien.- Dijo Nicole.

- ¿Qué si Freddie sale con alguien…?- ¿Cómo rayos le puede interesar el tonto?- Uh… si que tienes mal gusto.

- Contesta.- Pidió Nicole.

- Pues el…- Sam estaba por hablar cuando Freddie apareció.

- ¿Nos vamos?... Ah, hola ¿Nicole? ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Freddie a la chica con una sonrisa.

- Así es y tú eres… ¿Freddie Benson? ¿Verdad?- Nicole sonrío a Freddie coquetamente.

- Aja. Wow, es increíble que conozcas mi nombre - Contesto el muchacho mientras Dylan se aproximaba.

- Estuviste increíble hoy Benson.- Dijo el hermano de Nicole.

- Gracias Dylan.- contesto Freddie.

- Eh….- Apenas pudo decir Sam tratando de meterse a la conversación.- ¿Nos vamos Freddie? Carly nos debe estar esperando.- Dijo Sam agarrando al muchacho fuertemente por el brazo.

- Eh… Claro, adiós chicos.- Se despidió Freddie.- Saluda Sam.- Le pidió al oído a la rubia.

- Okey, hasta luego Dylan. Ahora vayámonos de una vez.- Sam arrastro a Freddie hacia la salida y comenzaron a caminar por los corredores del la escuela hasta llegar a la entrada principal.

- Esa tal Nicole es una engreída.- Dijo Sam de pronto mientras bajaban los escalones.

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?- Pregunto Freddie con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Para nada.- Dijo Sam.

- Pero sabes que tú puedes ser un poco… paranoica.- Dijo Freddie.

- Nunca eh sido paranoica.- Se defendió Sam.

- ¿A no? ¿Y que tal cuando conociste a Lewbert? Creías que era un policía encubierto.

- ¡No es mi culpa que tenga una verruga tan grande! ¡Cualquiera podría sospechar que había una cámara debajo de ella!- Exclamo Sam enfadada.

- Una sola palabra: PARANOICA.- Dijo Freddie.

- ¿Y que tal con Missy? Tenia razón con ella.- Se defendió Sam.

- Bueno… si, tienes razón.- Admitió Freddie.

- Siempre la tengo Freddo.

**Fin del capítulo, gracias por leer y no se contengan las ganas de apretar el botón de Review :D **

**Por cierto: El cabello de los hermanos me lo imaginaba así=**

**(Seria el color 16 pero aun mas ceniza!) ****http : / / www . todopelos . es / images / extensiones – keratina - lisas-. Gif  
**

**Y sus ojos de esta forma=**

**http : / / 2 . bp . blogspot . com / _ dud1UcZRZUw / SZmZHbSlDHI / AAAAAAAABqo / j0r2SUD8lho /s400 / ojos + verdes . jpg**

**Adiós cuídense muchoo.**


	3. Dos chicos nuevos

Me tarde como un siglo, pero entintan, las clases empezaron y además yo me fui de vacaciones :D

Bien, antes de empezar anduve leyendo que no pudieron ver el pelo de los mellizos ni sus ojos, los deje en mi reviw los link para los que le interesa.

Ahora si, que lo disfruten

Carly se hallaba en su cuarto buscando desesperadamente algo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Y entonces esa tonta de Nicole me pregunto si Freddie salía con alguien. ¿Puedes creerlo? La chica más popular de la escuela esta interesada en el ñoño ¿Cómo rayos una chica de su estilo se puede interesar de Freddie? Carly… ¿Carls? ¿Estas ahí? ¿Oíste todo lo que te estoy contando?- La rubia había estado hablando bastante tiempo, pero lo que no sabia era que Carly no le estaba prestando atención ya que daba vueltas en su habitación buscando su billetera.

- Apenas te presto atención, Sam.- Dijo alterada Carly.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, amiga?- Pregunto Sam.

- Busco mi billetera como hace dos horas.- Respondió la alterada Carly.

-¿Y por que no me dijiste?- Pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

- Porque intente hacerlo pero al parecer, según tu, lo que tenias que decirme era mucho más importante.- Dijo molesta Carly y parando su desesperada búsqueda tan solo por un minuto.

-Okey, lamento haber impedido que me cuentes tus desgracias, amiga.- Comenzó diciendo Sam.- Pero quizás te pueda ayudar, por ejemplo, ¿Donde la tuviste que sacar de tu bolso por ultima vez?- Pregunto la rubia.

- Eh…- Trato de recordar Carly.- Creo que fue cuando pague mi licuado.

- Entonces la debe tener T-Bo.- La tranquilizo Sam.

- Eso espero, iré mas tarde a comprobarlo…- La castaña se quedo unos minutos en silencio y de pronto sonrío burlonamente.- Asíque… ¿Nicole Smith le gusta Freddie?

- Oh, no me digas que tú también la conoces.

-¡Todos la conocen!

-Pues yo no, y si, al parecer esta interesada en el ñoño.

- Me pregunto porque, no quiero decir que no se pueda enamorar de Freddie pero… me resulta extraño.

- ¡A mi también! Es por eso que te cueto.

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando por un rato más.

A la mañana siguiente, en Ridgway las dos se hallaban en sus casilleros mientras Sam trataba de Calmar a Carly.

- ¡No estaba en los licuados locos! ¡T-Bo me dijo que ni siquiera la había visto!- Exclamaba Carly.

- Respira hondo por favor, Carls.- Pedía desesperada Sam.

- Hola, ¿Eres Carly Shay, verdad?- Pregunto una voz detrás de las jóvenes que voltearon al instante. Delante de ellas había un chico alto, mazo menos de su edad, con el cabello corto y castaño. Sus ojos eran de un tono muy oscuro, casi negro se podría decir.

- Sssi, so so soy yyo.- Dijo babeándose Carly.

- Me alegro, porque ayer encontré esto,- El muchacho saco de su mochila una billetera.- en una tienda de licuados, sola la abrí para saber de quien era, si quieres puedes contar el dinero…- Dijo viendo como Carly tomaba el objeto que le estaba entregando y lo revisaba frenéticamente.

La castaña al fin hallo lo que tanto buscaba, una foto. Sam pudo ver que en aquella imagen había tres personas, Un muchacho de unos veintiún años abrazado por los hombros de un hombre que llevaba una niña de ocho años colgada en la espalda. Todos sonreían y parecían felices sin siquiera imaginar que faltaba un año para que su padre los dejase para irse al ejercito.

-No tienes ideas de lo que esto significa para mi.- Dijo Carly mirando al muchacho.

-No, es nada, descuida.

- ¿Y viniste aquí solo para traerme esto?

- La verdad te halle por casualidad, hoy es mi primer día en Ridgway.

- ¿Por qué alguien se cambiaria a mitad del año?- Pregunto confundida Sam pero pareció no ser oída por los dos muchachos.

- ¿Enserio? Wow, que suerte tenerte aquí.- Dijo Carly.

El timbre sonó y al muchacho se despidió.

-Adiós Carly.- Luego de eso el joven se retiro.

- Si, claro, hasta luego.- Saludo Sam sintiéndose completamente ignorada.

-Sam, ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?- Pregunto Carly dándose lentamente la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Sam. Esta levanto una ceja.

- No…

- Pues yo si.- Contesto con un tono soñador Carly y luego ambas decidieron que debían ir a clases.

Luego se llegar a su salón correspondiente las chicas se sentaron en los bancos del medio y comenzaron a charlar hasta que la profesora llego, pero no estaba sola. Una chica de la edad de Sam y Carly la acompañaba. La joven miraba todo el lugar con una mirada de inseguridad mientras que su cabello (Que por cierto le llegaba hasta los hombros y apenas un poco mas) se balanceaba a cada paso que daba.

Su pelo era de un tono colorado muy oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros.

Llevaba una falda negra y una remera manga corta roja que adornaba con un chaleco gris.

-¡Silencio clase!- Exigió la profesora.- Les voy a presentar a Chris Marraw. Ella va a ser su nueva compañera este año. Ahora, siéntate querida.- La muchacha se aproximo tambaleando hasta el banco que se hallaba al lado de las chicas.

- ¡Hola!- Saludo alegremente Carly que era la que se hallaba mas cerca de la nueva.

Chris saludo con una sonrisa y luego miro al frente. Pero luego de unos segundos miro de nuevo a Carly con la boca abierta.

-Muy Bien clase, deberán esperarme unos segundos que tengo que hablar con el director Franklin sobre algunos temas. Por favor, no hagan mucho alboroto.- Apenas la mujer traspaso la puerta todo el mundo comenzó a gritar y a lanzarse cosas.

- ¡Oh por dios, son las de ICarly!- Exclamo emocionada Chris.

- Así es.- Dijo Carly.

- En vivo y en persona.- Completo Sam.

- Adoro su programa.

- Se agradece.

- Y… Cuéntanos sobre ti.- Pidió Carly.

- Pues… soy muy buena alumna…

- ¡Yo también!- Exclamo Carly.

- Siempre quise tener un perro.

-¡Yo también!- Dijo de nuevo la castaña.

- Soy educada.

-Yo también.

- Vivo en un edificio…

-Yo…- Comenzó a decir Carly.

- ¡Basta con el yo también! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Exclamó Sam alterada.

- Ah… lamento no haberte presentado formalmente a mi amiga, que por cierto debería cuidar sus modales cuando esta ante una chica nueva.- Dijo Carly mirando detenidamente a Sam.

- Si, como sea, es un placer.- Saludo la rubia.

- Igualmente.- Dijo divertida por la escena Chris.

Al finalizar la clase las tres chicas se dirigían a sus casilleros mientras charlaban y le mostraban la escuela a la pelirroja.

-Y en fin, aquí están nuestros casilleros.- Termino Carly.

- Si… en donde hoy por la mañana Carly se "Enamoro".- Dijo Sam poniendo comillas en el aire con los dedos en la ultima palabra.

- ¡Sam!- La regaño su amiga.

- ¿Y quien es el muchacho?- Pregunto interesada Chris.

- Pues no se su nombre pero es precioso y al igual que tu se cambio a mitad de año.- Contesto la castaña.

- ¿Por casualidad es un chico alto, morocho y con una sonrisa presumida?- Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

- Oh por dios ¡Lo conoces!- Exclamo Carly.

- Algo así.

- Y por casualidad ¿No será tu novio?- Pregunto la conductora de el show mas famoso de la red mientras las tres volvían a caminar por los pasillos de la preparatoria.

- ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- Pregunto Chris mientras Carly se quedaba estática en el lugar. La chica nueva volteo al ver que ninguna de las muchachas la seguían.- Uff, no, Austin no es mi novio, es mi primo, así que cambia esa cara.

Carly relajo el rostro y le volvió un poco el color.

- Así que ustedes dos son primos.- Dijo Sam.

- Casi hermanos se podría decir.- Murmuro la pelirroja.

- ¿Y porque hermanos?- Pregunto Carly.

- Lo lamento, es fabuloso estar con ustedes en la escuela pero no creo que a Jackson le guste que les cuente el porque dije hermanos.

- Hay vamos, puedes decirnos.- Presiono la castaña.

- Lo siento, pero no.- Dijo cortante Chis.

En otra partes de los pasillos.

Un grupo de chicas estaban en ronda hablando sobre el chico nuevo, las más recientes noticias sobre el muchacho las había traído Wendy, como no podía ser de otra manera. De pronto una joven con el pelo color ceniza y largo se acerco a ellas.

- ¿De que tanto hablan niñas?- Pregunto Nicole.

- Al parecer Wendy escucho hablar al director con una maestra sobre el chico nuevo.- Contesto una joven rubia de pelo corto.

- ¿Ah si?- Nicole miro a Wendy y esta asintió.

- Oí que le dijo que era de Inglaterra aunque cuando tenia solos unos meses se mudo a New York donde su tío lo crío.

- Pero que historia mas fascinante.- Dijo la presumida niña popular mientras subía una ceja.

- ¿Cómo eras u nombre? Jerry… Jonás…. Ja… ¡Jackson! ¡Jackson Marraw!- Exclamo Wendy.

Nicole empalideció al instante.

- Y su prima es...

- Chris.- Completo Nicole aterrorizada. Todas las presentes miraron a Nicole que había perdido el poco color que tenia en sus mejillas.

- ¿Los conoces?- Interrogo una pelirroja llena de pecas.

- No, claro que no, y si me disculpan, me tengo que ir a clases.- Nicole se dio vuelta y casi se podría decir que salio corriendo de Ahí.

En la aula de Química.

Antes de que llegara el profesor Freddie se había reunido para hablar con unos amigos.

- Algunos han llegado a decir que el nuevo consiguiera más chicas que Dylan.- Dijo Adam.

- Pues suerte para ganarme el puesto.- Contesto el mellizo de Nicole sarcásticamente.

- Oigan, ¿No es ese el chico nuevo?- Dijo Freddie señalando con la cabeza el muchacho que acababa de entrar.

- Eso creo.- Contesto Adam.

Dylan se quedo mirando a Jackson unos segundos y luego sacudió la cabeza para apartar un pensamiento justo cuando el profesor entraba.

A la salida de Ridgway.

Chris se hallaba sola en los casilleros cuando escucho unos pasos atrás de ella que decidió ignorar. Termino de guardar sus cosas y al fin estuvo lista para partir, lo malo fue que apenas volteo tropezó con alguien que callo al suelo por el impacto.

- ¡Porque rayos no te fijas por donde vas, torpe!- Le espeto Nicole desde el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- ¡O por dios, como lo siento! Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo Chris extendiéndole una mano.

- ¡Yo puedo sola!- Nicole se levanto y vio a Chris. Empalideció al intrate.

- Realmente lo siento.

- Se… se… será mejor que te…te fijes por donde camines la pro… pro xima vez.- Dijo tartamudeando Nicole. Acto seguido se fue corriendo.

"Que extraña, pero aun así se me hace conocida… No, yo no conozco a ninguna oca de ese tipo" Pensó Chris.

**Capitulo corto si es que lo hay.**

**Ya se ya se, fue aburrido seguramente para muchos, pero entienda que este episodio era para presentar a Jack y Chris, porque este Fic se va a tratar de enredos amorosos de toda clase, ¿Qué? ¿Creían que solo haría un Fic de Sam y Freddie? Pues claro, esa será la pareja principal, pero además habrá muchas mas ¿Por que? Porque me aburre un poco que solo halla una pareja XD**

**Hasta luego y prometo hacer mas rápido el próximo capitulo!**


	4. La historia se va revelando poco a poco

**Hola denuevooo, les dije que esta vez tardaría menos tiempo!**

**Además IOMG me inspira… Creo que me voy a morir antes del nueve de abril! Jeje**

**Bueno, no los distraigo más. Que disfruten el capitulo.**

- Y por eso no deben darle a tomar más de diez vasos de café a un niño de seis años.- Dijo Carly.

- ¡Agradecemos a Gumpy por su participación en el programa!- Sam apretó el botón de los aplausos.

El tierno hermano de Gibby fue enfocado por la cámara. El pequeño estaba con los ojos muy abierto y saltaba en el lugar.

- A el le encanta venir.- Dijo el hermano mayor de Gumpy mientras se llevaba al niño.

-Y eso es todo por el ICarly de Hoy.

- Pero no olviden vernos la próxima semana, ¡Adiós!

-Gran programa chicas.- Las felicito Freddie luego de dejar la cámara arriba de su mesita.

-Gracias.- Agradeció Carly.

- Estupendo el show de hoy.- Dijo Gibby mientras entraba al estudio.

- ¿Y Gumpy?- Pregunto la rubia.

- En el baño.- Contesto Gibby.

- No deberías dejar solo a un niño hiperactivo.- Sugirió Carly poniendo sus manos a cada uno de los lados de su cadera.

-Oh, estará bien.- Contesto el muchacho asiendo un gesto con la mano para sacarle importancia al asunto y luego cruzo los brazos.

CRASH, algo se había roto fuera del Set.

- Oh talvez no.- Confeso Gibby mirando a sus amigos preocupado.- Ya vuelvo… ¡Detente Gumpy!

Los tres chicos se quedaron sonriendo burlonamente por la escena que acababan de presenciar cuando de pronto el celular de Carly comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién es?- Curioseo Sam.

-Chris.- Contesto Carly mientras leía el mensaje que le había llegado.

-¿La chica nueva?- Pregunto Freddie.

-Así es, me pregunta que materias tenemos mañana.

- Pobre, debe ser horrible ser la nueva y no tener idea de nada.- Dijo Sam.

- Nuevo colegio, nuevos profesores y nuevos compañeros, un gran cambio para cualquiera.- Acoto Freddie.- Y por cierto…. ¿Esa chica nueva no tendrá algún parentesco con Jack?

-Si, son primos.- Contesto Carly con la mirada fija en su teléfono.

-Creí que eran hermanos.- Confeso Freddie.

- Cualquiera lo crearía.- Dijo Sam

-Ella no nos quiso contar la verdad así que fuimos con la única persona que puede decirnos la historia de Chris y Jack.

Los tres se miraron y dijeron…

-Wendy.

-Exacto.- Siguió Carly- Nos explico que Jack nació en Inglaterra pero a los tres meses de edad sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y se mudo con la única familia que le quedaba…

-Su tío Charles.- Completo Sam.

-Lindo nombre. –Acoto Freddie

-Lo mismo dije.- Comento con una sonrisa burlona Sam.

-Bueno, ya. El punto es que dos meses después de que se halla mudado nació Chris.

- Pero aun no entiendo porque se cambiaron a Ridgeway a mitad de año.- Dijo Freddie.

-Ni nosotras.- Contesto la rubia.

-Tengo una idea, mañana Sam y yo tenemos clases con Jack y con Chris. Nos aseguraremos se sacarles mas información.- Propuso Carly.

- Eso suena bien.- Contesto Sam.

- Entonces mañana nos juntamos en el primer tiempo libre para que me digan que saben.

Los tres acordaron hablar luego de que las chicas hayan "Investigado".

A la mañana siguiente, en Ridgeway.

Carly entro a su clase de Física y se sentó al lado de una amiga que tenia en esa clase llamada Laura. Ambas entablaron una conversación muy animada cuando de pronto oyó una voz masculina muy conocida detrás de ella.

-Hola Shay.- Carly volteo y vio a Jack. Este le sonreía y la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreírle también.

- Hola Jack.- De pronto la castaña recordó "¡Sacarle información!" ¿Pero que mejor manera de hacerlo que salir con el y hablar por un buen rato… a solas?

- Que casualidad estar en la misma clase.- Comentó el muchacho.

-Pues si, si que lo es… eh Jack me preguntaba si te gustaría…- Carly fue cortada por una muchacha rubia de pelo corto.

- Hola Jack.- Saludo la desconocida.

- Ah, hola Angelina. – Saludo el joven con la misma sonrisa que le había dado a Carly.

- Te ves muy bien hoy.- Dijo la rubia con una risita nerviosa.- Bueno, hasta luego.

La joven se retiro hasta sentarse en los bancos del fondo mientras que Carly la seguía con la mirada perpleja.

- ¿Y que me decías?- Prosiguió el muchacho al ver que Carly no reaccionaba.

- Ah… eh… No, nada, olvídalo.- Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa falsa y con los ojos llenos de furia y resentimiento.

- Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó confundido Jack viendo que la chica se volteaba para el frente.

- Oh, no lo se, pero ¿Por qué no le vas a preguntar a tus miles de admiradoras que me ocurre?- Dijo rápidamente Carly mientras apenas volteaba para hablar con Jack.

Sam entro a la clase de ingles mientras comía un grasito. Muy tranquilamente se dirigió a su banco preferido que se hallaba detrás de todo. Pero para su sorpresa alguien estaba sentado en el. La rubia se detuvo para ver a una pelirroja en su silla.

Sam largó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de Chris.

-¿Sam?- Pregunto perpleja la niña cuyo pelo era de un tono pelirrojo muy oscuro.

- No, el director Franklin. ¡Claro que soy Sam!

- Oh, lo lamento, no pretendía molestarte. – Dijo tímidamente Chris.- Es que me resulta raro que te sientes con migo. Digo por el hecho de que creía que no te agradaba mucho.

-¿Por que creías eso?

-¡Porque somos completamente diferentes!

-Carly es lo opuesto a mí y somos amiga. Por otra parte eres nueva y estas sentada sola ¿Qué mas podría hacer?

- Oh, gracias.- Chris sonrío.

-Además estas en mi banco favorito y no voy a dejar de sentarme aquí aunque estés al lado mío.

-Si quieres me levanto.- La pelirroja se incorporo inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Tranquilízate, amiga.- Dijo Sam mientras jalaba a Chris del brazo para que se sentara nuevamente.

-Okey…

- Oye, ya que nos sentamos juntas, ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más de ti?

- Y ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Oh, no se, talvez… ¿Por qué te cambiaste a mitad de año?

- Pues mis padres tienen un trabajo muy importante que los obliga a moverse por todo el país.- Chris se vio un poco deprimida al decir esto.

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no le contratan a Jack y a ti una profesora particular?- Pregunto Sam.

- Pues porque… Espera. ¿Por qué dices que Jack y yo tenemos que viajar por todo el país juntos?- Cuestiono la pelirroja subiendo una ceja.

- ¿No era que ustedes vivían juntos?

- A decir verdad si, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo jamás te lo eh dicho, ni a Carly.

- Bueno… digamos que ya toda la escuela lo sabe…

- ¡Toda la escuela! ¿Pero como?

- Gracias a Wendy.

- ¿Wendy?

- Una amiga nuestra que no viene al caso. Ahora dime porque no tienen una profesora particular.

- La tuvimos, pero cuando cumplí ocho les exigí a mis padres ir a un colegio, porque como era de esperarse no tenia amigos. A Jack le daba igual pero yo ansiaba estar con gente de mi edad. La ironía fue que al ponernos en una escuela mi primo fue el chico popular y yo la chica que estaba sola porque la consideraban rara.- Chris suspiro.

- ¿Rara? ¿Por qué?

- Era tímida al extremo y además en ese momento usaba anteojos y frenos en los dientes.- La pelirroja largo una risita amarga.- Los chicos pueden ser malos.

- Tus padres deben tener mucho dinero para poder pagar tantos colegios… ¿En cuantos has estado?

- Perdí la cuenta hace un año, pero la última vez que me lo puse a pensar llegue a la conclusión de que había estado en unos nueve o diez.

- Wow. Definitivamente debes ser millonaria para pagar todas esas escuelas. -Chris apretó los labios un poco mientras así una mueca de desgano.- Espera un minuto ¿Esto significa que te iras de Ridgeway?

- Si… talvez en un año o quizás en meses ¿Quién sabe cuando se trata del trabajo de mis padres?

- Oye, lo lamento mucho.- Dijo Sam sintiéndose mal por la pelirroja.

- Descuida, con el tiempo me eh acostumbrado… un poco.

Sam se quedo mirando perpleja a su compañera de banco hasta que se animo a hablar.

- Bueno, para distender la situación… Talvez te tenga que contar que en esta clase vamos a tener a la peor profesora del mundo.

- ¿Y eso como ayuda a distender la situaron?

- Bueno, si la Srta. Briggs te molesta solo tienes que decirme y… bueno, ya lo veras por ti misma.

-Gracias Sam.- Dijo con una risita Chris.

En el primer tiempo libre.

Sam y Carly estaban en los casilleros. La castaña no podía ver a su amiga rubia ya que la puerta de su casillero se lo impedía.

-¡Simplemente detestable!- Dijo Carly serrando con fuerza la pequeña puerta y apoyándose al igual que su amiga en los casilleros mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Solo para aclarar las cosas. ¿Estuviste tratando de coquetear con Jack en vez de sacarle información?

- ¡Claro que no!- Carly vio como Sam la observaba- Okey, si trataba de coquetear con el. ¡Pero simplemente era para tener una cita en donde pudiéramos hablar sobre lo que quisiéramos! Y obviamente yo iba a tratar de sacarle la información.- Se apresuro a decir Carly para que su amiga no pensara que solo quería tener una cita con el muchacho.

- Y no seguiste el plan porque…

- ¿Pues como podría hacerlo si tenia admiradoras locas detrás de el?

-Nunca cambias.

- ¡Chicas!- Un muchacho de pelo castaño vino corriendo hasta ellas.- ¿Y que averiguaron?- Pregunto Freddie.

- Mejor dicho que averigüé. Carly solo estuvo coqueteando.

Sam tuvo que soportar las replicas de su amiga para luego comenzar a contar todo lo que Chris le había dicho.

**Fin de capitulo :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado y estos primeros capítulos son para ir contándoles la historia de los chicos nuevos, pero descuiden, solo me tomara uno o dos capítulos mas para contar todo y luego lo realmente Seddie empezara…. IOMG Me inspira!**

**Para que vean que soy buena les dejo adelantos… Si, IOMG también me hace buena XD jeje**

**- ¿No se te hace familiar el chico nuevo?**

**- Aun no te has dado cuenta de quienes son ¿Verdad, hermano?**

**- ¡Lo lamento! ¿Estas bien?**

**- Descuida fue mi culpa. Ando muy distraída…**

**- Me llamo Dylan.**

**- Chris.**

**- ¿Nos conocemos?**

**- ¿Ese es Freddie?**

**- ¿Con quien se supone que esta hablando tan cerca?**

**- Oh, por dios, es Nicole. ¡Tenias razón Sam! ¡Esa chica gusta de Freddie!**

**- Uff, hasta que te diste cuenta**

**PD: ¿Qué les parece la nueva canción Seddie? En lo personal la considero adictiva! ( La canción Call me, si las quieren buscar en youtube solo pongan "Call me IOMG" :D)**

**Byee**


	5. Te recorde

**IOMG IOMG IOMG**

**EL QUE NO LO VI SE PERDIO DEL MEJOR CAPITULO DE LA HISTOIRA (segundo, el primero para mi siempre va a ser IKiss)**

**En fin, ustedes estan aqui para leer asi que no los detendre.**

**QUE LO DISFUTEN..**

- ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo lo haces, Benson?- Pregunto incrédulo Dylan de nuevo en el suelo.

- Adoro la esgrima y tengo suerte de ser bueno en ella.- Contesto Freddie sacándose la mascara y tendiéndole una mano al mellizo de Nicole.

Sam y Carly se hallaban en las gradas. El celular de la castaña estaba en el medio de las dos chicas y además, de el, provenía música.

- Esto cada vez se vuelve mas aburrido.- Comento Sam bostezando.

- Oh vamos, no es tan malo.

- Y otra cosa, ¿Por qué se supone que tenemos que venir a todas las practicas del tonto?- Siguió quejándose la rubia.

- A la del viernes no vinimos.

-Da igual, ya me estoy hartando de estar aquí.

En eso vieron que el entrenador se les acercó a Dylan y Freddie.

-Hola muchachos.- Saludo el hombre y acto seguido fijo la mirada en Freddie.- Lo estas asiendo de maravillas Benson.

- Muchas gracias entrenador.

- Dylan… ¿Me permitirías hablar a solas…?

-Oh si, claro.- Dijo el muchacho de pelo color ceniza y alejándose.

- Escucha muchacho.- El entrenador rodeo por los hombros y con un brazo a Freddie.- Eres un maestro de la esgrima y la verdad es que seria un honor que compitieses en el campeonato de este año.

- ¿Pero eso no es la próxima semana?- Pregunto perplejo el productor técnico de ICarly.

- Si, así es.- Contesto tranquilamente el hombre.

- ¡Pero para estar listo se necesitan meses de entrenamiento!

- Freddie, tú no los necesitas. Te apuesto que ganaras sin practicar si quiera.

- Eso suena tan locamente imposible.- Dijo en vos baja el adolescente.

- De todas formas desde ahora hasta el campeonato tendrás clases solamente conmigo.

- Espere, yo aun no eh aceptado ir al campeonato.

- Pues hazlo de una vez si no quieres que tu colegio pierda.

Freddie pensó unos instantes y luego dijo.

-De acuerdo, lo are ¿Las practicas con usted son los mismo días a la misma hora que las clases comunes?

- Así es jovencito.- dijo eufórico el hombre.

- ¡Hey Fredward!- Freddie volteo para encontrase a sus dos amigas en la puerta del gimnasio.- ¡Cámbiate de una vez que nos queremos ir de aquí!- El joven rodó los ojos al notar como Sam lo gritaba desde la otra punta del lugar.

- ¡Ya voy!- Exclamo de igual forma Freddie y se despidió del entrenador.

Los tres amigos se encontraban en los pasillos de Ridgeway volviendo del entrenamiento y yendo al Bushwell Plaza.

- ¡Al campeonato! ¿Lo entienden? ¡Esta es la oportunidad de mi vida! Si gano la escuela ganara algo desde… no se… ¿casi diez años?

- Para ser exactos once- Dijo Carly con una sonrisa.

Los tres seguían hablando cuando de pronto se encontraron a una chica pelirroja en unos de los casilleros.

- ¿Chris?- Pregunto Sam. La chica volteo y al verlos les dio una sonrisa.

- Hola chicos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que las clases han terminado hace horas.- Dijo Freddie.

- Si, lo se.- Chris cerro de casillero.

- Entonces…- Quiso decir Carly.

- Vengo a clases particulares de ingles. En esta escuela es más difícil y quise aprender un poco más.- La pelirroja sonrío apenas.

- ¿Y ya te vas?- Pregunto Carly.

- Si…

- En ese caso que tal si nos a compañas a mi departamento.

- Si, es una gran idea, de ese modo conocerás el set de ICarly.- Apoyo Freddie.

- No lo creo…

-Oh vamos. Tu eras la que dijiste que te encantaría conocer donde hacemos el show.- Dijo Sam.

- No lo entienden, me siento mal. Les juro que otra vez iría, enserio. Pero mi cabeza me mata.- Chris se llevo una mano a la frente, mientras que la otra sostenía algunos libros, eh hizo una mueca de dolor.

-En ese caso será otra vez.- Dijo Carly.

- ¿Enserio? Me volverán a invitar.- De pronto la chica se había puesto feliz.

- ¿Claro porque no?

-Buenos, nosotros vamos.

- Adiós que te mejores.- Saludo Freddie mientras los tres se iban.

Chris los vio alejarse y se llevo una vez más la mano a la cabeza. Luego suspiro y decidió irse antes de que muriera por el dolor.

Lamentablemente al comenzar a caminar choco contra alguien y callo al suelo al igual que los libros que llevaba.

- ¡Lo lamento! ¿Estas bien?- Dijo una voz masculina.

- Descuida fue mi culpa. Ando muy distraída…- Contesto Chris aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Me llamo Dylan.- El muchacho se agacho mientras la pelirroja abría sus ojos y veía al chico.

- Chris.- Saludo

- Enserio lo lamento.- Dylan comenzó a juntarlos libros.

- No fue culpa tuya, no tiene que ayudarme…-

-¿Nos conocemos?- La corto Dylan

-No lo creo…- La pelirroja se perdió en los ojos del muchacho cuando de pronto puso la mano sobre un libro justo cuando Dylan hacia lo mismo.

La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo al sentir la mano de adolescente sobre la suya. Ambos se miraron y luego de cinco segundos reaccionaron.

-Gracias.- Dijo Chris mientras se ponía de pie.

-No es nada.

-¡Dylan!- El muchacho volteo y Chris movió la cabeza para ver quien gritaba detrás del chico.

Nicole estaba a una distancia considerable con las manos en la cintura.

- ¡Ya voy! Adiós Chris.

-Adiós Dylan…-Dijo la chica casi inaudiblemente viendo alejarse al mellizo de la presumida y popular niña.

En las afueras de Ridgeway…

Los mellizos estaban en una esquina esperando a que pasaran a buscarlos.

Hablaban de los entrenamientos y a Nicole pareció interesarle que Freddie este en la competencia. Luego la conversación paso a los exámenes.

- Y ese chico nuevo no paraba de mandarles indirectas a Luna ¡En el medio del examen!- Nicole le dio una sonrisa amarga a su hermano.- ¿No se te hace familiar el chico nuevo? - Aun no te has dado cuenta de quienes son ¿Verdad, hermano?

- ¿Quiénes?

-Si, ese chico y su primita.

- Y que voy a saber yo quien es su prima.

-Es con la que te chocaste hace un rato.

Dylan se quedo pensando y luego le rogó a su melliza que le dijese quien era pero esta solo respondió que el se tenia que dar cuenta solo.

Chris estaba en las escalera del la preparatoria esforzando su cerebro para saber de donde conocía a Dylan, pero cada vez que lo hacia su cabeza le dolía mas y mas.

-Seguro debo estar hirviendo de fiebre.- Se dijo la chica.

- ¿Esta lista para irse?- Pregunto Robert el chofer.

- Ah, hola Robert, no me había dado cuanta de que ya habías llegado.- La chica se sentó un el gran auto y le pregunto a su chofer si conocía a alguien llamado Dylan a lo que el hombre contesto con un No.

El vehiculo paro luego de andar como cinco minutos, en un gran edificio.

Chris subió por el asesor y al llegar al lujoso departamento en donde viva, no se sorprendió al no ver a sus padres.

-Me recostaré un rato.- Anuncio la pelirroja a la mujer que la cuidaba a ella y a su Primo.

Chris se tiro en su enorme cama y apenas coloco su rostro en la almohada se quedo dormida.

_FLASHBACK/SUEÑO (Un flashbacks en un sueño por si no entendieron)_

_Chris estaba en su primer año en una escuela. Pero se sentía sola porque nadie la hablaba._

_En su primera clase se sentó en el fondo del aula mientras que todos se burlaban de ella._

_- ¿Esta libre este asiento?- un chico se había acercado a ella abandonando a su compañero de banco._

_- Si.- La pelirroja comenzó a charlar con el único chico que no se había burlado de ella._

_Había pasado dos meses desde que estaba en esa escuela. Ahora ella estaba en los columpios de un parque mirando a su primo paseando de la mano con la chica que le hacia la vida imposible._

_- Hola Chris- Saludo aquel joven de tan solo nueve años con el que es había sentado la primera clase. El era su único amigo y por desgracia también era hermano de la "noviecita" de su primo._

_Ambos pasaban mucho tiempo junto y al final de ese año se habían convertido en mejores amigos. Pero a la vez, al final de ese año las cosas cambiaron. Sus padres se tenían que mudar de nuevo, por lo que los dos niños hicieron una promesa inocente. Jamás se olvidarían y cuando sean grandes se volverían a encontrar._

Chris despertó, ya era de noche.

-Dylan…- Comenzó a decir la chica.

Sam y Carly estaban subiendo las escaleras de Ridgeway mientras charlaban.

- ¿No se te ocurrió nada para el show?

- mi cerebro no esta andando bien últimamente.- Se defendió Sam.

Ambas chicas se rieron pero de golpe se pararon es seco. Un chico castaño estaba en la puerta de Ridgeway hablando con una chica cuyo pelo era de un tono ceniza. La muchacha se reía de lo que el joven estaba diciendo.

- ¿Ese es Freddie?

- ¿Con quien se supone que esta hablando tan cerca?

- Oh, por dios, es Nicole. ¡Tenias razón Sam! ¡Esa chica gusta de Freddie!

- Uff, hasta que te diste cuenta

**FIN DEL CAPITULOOOO**

**AUN no tengo planeado el proximo capitulo así que sin adelantos esta vez jeje.**

**BYEE.**


	6. ¡Eres tu!

**Hasta me da vergüenza aparecer por acá después de todo estos SIGLOS! :P**

**Realmente lo lamento es que estuve llenas de Exámenes y ayy por dios Perdón! No se que mas decir**

**Bueno, no los molesto mas.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

Chris se levanto de su cama, se coloco las pantuflas y comenzó su camino al baño.

Luego de arreglarse, armó su típica trenza en el costado izquierdo de su pelo. La chica suspiro y se coloco sin ninguna clase de ánimos la mochila.

Después de bajar hasta la cochera y subirse a uno en sus tantos autos puso su cara contra la ventanilla.

-¿Y a ti que se supone que te ocurre?- Pregunto Jack mirándola con desconfianza desde la otra ventana mientras el vehículo avanzaba con velocidad.

- Solo déjame en paz—Contesto la chica largando otro suspiro.

- No, no, no. A ti te pasa algo.

- ¿Y acaso te importa?- Dijo la chica mirando con desconfianza a su medio hermano.

Jack pensó unos segundos.

-La verdad muy poco.

- Lo imaginaba.- Chris rodó los ojos y coloco su rostro de nuevo en la ventanilla.

-Pero no soporto los secretos, y lo sabes.- Continuo Jack mientras el auto seguía avanzando hacia Ridgeway.

- Entonces pobre de ti porque no te pienso contar nada.

- Oh Vamos.

Chis guardo silencio.

- ¡Chris!

- ¡Yo lo recordé, ahora te toca a ti, Jack!- El vehículo paro y Chris bajo de el de un salto dejando al muchacho sentado con cara de confusión.

- Necesitas un hospital urgente, Chris ¿Lo sabías?- Contesto el morocho bajando también del auto y cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Lo que digas!- Exclamo la pelirroja ya bastante alejada de Jack.

Diez minutos antes…

Sam y Carly estaban subiendo las escaleras de Ridgeway mientras charlaban.

- ¿No se te ocurrió nada para el show?

- mi cerebro no está andando bien últimamente.- Se defendió Sam.

Ambas chicas se rieron pero de golpe se pararon es seco. Un chico castaño estaba en la puerta de Ridgeway hablando con una chica cuyo pelo era de un tono ceniza. La muchacha se reía de lo que el joven estaba diciendo.

- ¿Ese es Freddie?

- ¿Con quién se supone que está hablando tan cerca?

- Oh, por dios, es Nicole. ¡Tenias razón Sam! ¡Esa chica gusta de Freddie!

- Uff, hasta que te diste cuenta- Sam rodo los ojos- Enserio amiga, creí que lo comprenderías más rápido

- Nos vemos Freddie.- Se escucho que decía Nicole.

Carly se mordió el labio y miro a Sam.

-Ven con migo.- Ordeno la castaña a la rubia.

Freddie las vio acercarse y les sonrió.

-¿Qué me cuentan?

- Mejor dicho que nos cuentas tú.- Le dijo Carly.

- No entiendo…

- ¿Vas a seguir negando que le interesas a Nicole?

- Ya basta, chicas ¿Cuándo van a parar con esa estupidez? Además ella es la hermana de un amigo.- Puntualizo Freddie.

- ¿Estas ciego verdad?- Le pregunto Carly.

- Primero, no, no lo estoy. Segundo ella no gusta de mí. Y tercero… En el hipotético caso de que si lo hiciese… ¿Cuál sería el inconveniente?

- Ninguno, ninguno en absoluto.- Dijo Sam rápidamente.- Solo decimos que eres un zope que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

- ¿Terminaste?- Pregunto subiendo una ceja Freddie.

- No, pero que más da. Aun tengo sueño para seguir dándote los motivos por los cuales no tienes amigos.

- Ya Sam.- La calmo Carly- De acuerdo Freddie, no te seguiremos molestando con este tema por ahora. Aunque me gustaría ver tu cara cuando Nicole se te insinué mas evidentemente.

- Si… Ya estoy preparando mi "Te lo dije".- Aclaro Sam con una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos entrar?

-De acuerdo.

- Ya que.

En los casilleros…

-No puedo parar de practicar, esto va a ser realmente emocionante.- Decía Freddie con respecto a la competencia de esgrima.

-¿Soy yo oh Freduardo se ah vuelto más ñoño que de costumbre?

-Sam.- Comenzó reprochadora Carly cuando de pronto noto que Chris pasaba por su lado sin siquiera mirarlos.

- ¡Detente y dime que ocurre!- Los tres voltearon para ver a Jack corriendo detrás de su prima.

- ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Freddie extrañado a Jack.

- ¿Eh? A Si…- Jack miro a Carly.- Hola Carly.- El muchacho había cambiado en un segundo, paso de estar agitado por correr a su prima a poner su actitud de conquistador.

- Hola Jack.- Saludo Carly entre suspiros.

- Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a Chris?- Pregunto Sam.

- ¿Eh? Ah… ella… pues no tengo ni idea.- El morocho otra vez puso expresión de confundido.

- Ve con ella.

- Si, eso hare.- Jack comenzó a caminar pero Carly lo tomo por el hombro para detenerlo.

- Y si averiguas que le ocurre dinos por favor.- El muchacho le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Carly apoyo la espalda en su casillero mientras sus dos amigos la miraban.

-Carly Shay, estás loca por ese chico.- Le dijo la rubia.

- ¡No es cierto!- Protesto como una niñita la castaña.

- En 5 4 3 2….- Comenzó a contar Freddie.

- ¡Y cuál es el problema si así es!- Exclamo Carly.

Sam y Freddie compartieron unas sonrisas de complicidad.

-Ay, Carlangas, tu nunca cambias.

En otro lugar de los corredores.

-Me hartaste ¡Detente ahora!- Jack tomo a su prima del hombro y la dio vuelta.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Llegare tarde!- Chris protestaba mientras trataba de liberarse.

- Desde que llegamos a esta escuela has actuado extraño.

- Y repito, ¿Acaso te interesa lo que ocurre con migo?- Hubo un silencio, Jack la miro fulminante.

Chris miro a su primo con cara triunfante sabiendo que él no contestaría. Definitivamente nunca sería bueno expresando sentimientos.

-Oh, miren que cosa tan tierna tenemos aquí. – Nicole apareció detrás de ellos asiendo que los chicos se separaran inmediatamente.

Chris miro a la chica y le dirigió un gesto de asco, acto seguido decidió alejarse pero Nicole se paro delante de ella

-Aléjate de mi.- Dijo la pelirroja sin mirarla

- Oblígame.

- Escúchame, ya crecí y no me voy a dejarme pasar por encima por ti otra vez.

- Puede que hayas crecido pero las cosas no cambiaron, sino mírame y luego mírate.

Jack se quedo mirando a las dos chicas con una expresión muy aturdida.

-Oye Nicole ¿Podrías decirle a tu amiga Sarah que deje de mandarme mensajes de textos? Me esta volviendo loco….- Dylan había aparecido detrás de su hermana mirando su teléfono celular, hasta que levanto la mirada y observo la extraña situación-… Y… ¿Qué se supone que ocurre aquí?

- Ni idea…- Contesto Jack.- Espera, ¿Te llamas Nicole?

- ¿No me digas? ¿Enserio?- Le contesto la presumida chica sarcásticamente.

- Oye, yo que te hice para que me hablaras de esa forma…. Un segundo. Tu… tu… eres… no puede ser…

- Y el tonto me recordó.- Susurro poniendo los ojos en blanco Nicole.

- Ya déjanos en paz.

- Claro, claro.- Chris paso por al lado de Nicole pero esta hizo que se tropezase poniéndole el pie.

- Okey, esto es suficiente.- Dylan le tendí la mano a Chris y la ayudo a levantarse.

- ¿Lo ves? Tu primo ni siquiera te ayuda, tiene que hacerlo mi hermano.

- Escucha, Nicole yo si defiendo a mi hermana.- Dijo Jack poniéndose enfrente de la hermana de Dylan.

- ¿Dijiste hermana..?- Pregunto atónica Chris

- Pues… es como si lo fueras ¿no?

- Eh… claro.- contesto La pelirroja

- Hola Jack, tanto tiempo sin verte.- Nicole cruzo los brazos y se acerco al muchacho alzando una ceja.

- Oh, wow, ya había olvidado lo presumida e insoportable que eres.

- ¿Enserio? Pues yo no me eh olvidado de ti ni de cómo me dejaste.

- ¡Oh por dios! ¿Cuánto se supone que teníamos? ¿Nueve años, ocho? ¡Es increíble lo resentida que eres!- Exclamo el morocho.

- Claro, tu juegas con los sentimientos de las personas y luego no es tu culpa.

- Te lo repetiré una vez más TENIAMOS NUEVE AÑOS ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Rogarle a mi padre que no nos fuéramos? ¿Quién te creías que era? Mi padre me escucha pero no dejaría de viajar por trabajo solo para complacerme.

- ¡Al menos deberías haberlo intentado!- Nicole se estaba poniendo roja de ira.

- ¡Quería huir de ti luego de enterarme de todo lo que hiciste para que no me fuera!

- Por favor, yo no hice nada en absoluto.- Contesto la chica haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Nada dices? Querías sobornar al piloto del avión en donde íbamos a viajar para que cancele el vuelo ¿Ese es tu concepto de nada?

Mientras la discusión se hacía cada vez mas publica Dylan se fue acercando silenciosamente a Chris mientras esta observaba atónita la pelea.

El hermano de Nicole bajo la cabeza un poco sin mirar a la chica y con sus ojos fijos en la pelea y susurro:

-Gusto en volver a verte.

Chris sonrió sin mirar al muchacho y respondió:

-Lo mismo digo.

Sam, Freddie y Carly entraron al apartamento de esta última. Freddie se dirigió al tercer piso para ver algunas cosas para el Show mientras que Sam se servía un poco de agua y Carly prendía la computadora.

-¿Qué haces niña?- Pregunto la rubia acercándose a su amiga con un vaso en la mano.

- Veo si alguien está conectado para hablar.- Respondió Carly.

- Traducción: Quieres ver si esta Jack para hablar.

- Eso no es cierto.- Se defendió Carly.

- Carls…

- Bueno, okey pero no tienes que decirlo de ese modo.

Sam esbozo una sonrisa y se tiro en el sofá.

-¿Y? ¿Ya lo encontraste?- Pregunto la rubia.

-A él no pero si a Chris.

- ¿y?

- Pues puedo preguntarle que pasaba hoy, digo, no hablamos con ella en todo el día y realmente se veía alterada.

- Si… pero esa chica es demasiado extraña para mi…

- ¡Sam! No seas así.

Carly comenzó a charlar con Chris mientras Freddie bajaba.

-¿Con quién hablas?- Pregunto Freddie a Carly.

- Con Chris.

- ¿Ya te contesto que se suponía que le pasaba?

- No me lo quiere decir…

- Oigan hoy hable con Jack y…- Comenzó a decir Freddie mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

- ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Hablo de mí? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes se hablan? ¡Ay ya Freddie responde!- Carly se había acercado al muchacho mientras este ponía una expresión de miedo en su cara.

- Me lo cruce por el pasillo y le pregunte que pasaba con su prima, nada más.

- ¿Y te contesto? Eso sería impresionante porque no me hago a un chico popular hablando con un nerd.- Dijo desde el sofá Sam.

Freddie miro a la rubia enojado y luego miro a Carly.

-Me dijo que Chris y él se habían encontrado a unas personas que no veían desde que eran pequeños y que a su prima eso le afectaba mucho.

- Me pregunto quienes serán…- Carly se aproximo de nuevo a la computadora y vio que Chris se había ido.

- Rayos, se fue.

- ¿No te parece que esto es muy extraño?- Pregunto Sam sentándose correctamente en el sillón.

- Si, hasta yo creo que algo pasa.- Contesto Freddie.

- ¿Y que se supone que podemos hacer? ¿Espiarlos?- `Pregunto Carly

Hubo un silencio en el cual los tres compartieron miradas.

-Oigan no estarán pensando…- Comenzó a decir Freddie.

- ¿Espiarlos?

- Eso es exactamente lo que pensamos, Fredo.- Contesto Sam.

- De acuerdo, ¿Y como se supone que lo vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Freddie.

- Los seguiremos y todo eso- Dijo Carly.- Sera divertido, seremos como espías nos comunicaremos por el celular cuando veamos algo sospechoso y actuaremos como en las películas.

- Okey, creo que esto del espionaje se te subió a la cabeza Carls.

Al otro día en Ridgeway.

-Carly estaba vestida de negro, algo raro en ella. Se acerco a su casillero y al cerrarlo se encontró con la mirada extrañada de Sam.

- ¿Y ese atuendo como para que?

-Shh… baja la voz.- Carly se acerco a su amiga.- Es mi traje de espía.

- Okey, estoy asustada.

Carly puso cara de fastidio.

-Hola chicas… wow, ¿De quién es el funeral?- Freddie apareció y se quedo duro mirando a Carly.

Sam por su parte disimulo una risa por el comentario de Freddie y Carly cruzo los brazos.

-Sí que son malos. Solo intento pasar inadvertida.

-Y para estar más inadvertida solo te falta ponerte un traje de vaca.- Dijo la rubia.

- Ya paren.- Se quejo Carly.

Chris justo paso por al lado de ellos.

-Objetivo localizado.- Dijo Carly mientras Sam y Freddie se miraron entre asustados y extrañados.

- Carly, solo mira esto.- Dijo la rubia.

Sam se acerco a Chris e hizo que se diera vuelta.

-¿Qué hay Chris?

-Ah, hola Sam.- Contesto la pelirroja.

-Ah solo andaba por aquí y te quería saludar… ¡Hola!

- Eh… ¿Hola?

- Oye, que te parece si os sentamos juntas en la próxima clase, tengo que hablar con tigo.

- Ah… si claro, no hay problema.

-perfecto nos vemos.

Sam se di vuelta y volvió con sus amigos.

-Y así se hace.

- ¿Y si no te quiere decir la verdad luego?-Pregunto Freddie.

-En ese caso, opción B.

-Le temo a la opción B.- Dijo Carly.

-Si… pues deberías.- Contesto la rubia.

-Solo trate de no hacerle daño.- Pidió La morocha.

-Si mama.

-Bien.- Carly se miro y puso cara de frustración.- Suerte que traje ropa de repuesto.

Luego de eso los tres comenzaron a ir a sus clases.

**Ayyy enserio lo siento pero es que estuve muy ocupada.**

**P E R D O N! **

**Prometo no tardar tanto para el próximo :D**

**Adelantoosss:**

**-La competencia es mañana.**

**- Buena suerte Freddie.**

**-Gracias Nicole.**

**-Esa niña trama algo.**

**- Hace cuanto que no te veo Chris.**

**-Lo mismo digo Dylan.**

**- Ella dejo una marca en ti ¿O no?**

**- No quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

**- Realmente lo quiero, Sam. Y lo apoyare aunque no termine estando con migo.**

**ADIOSSS!**


	7. Una apuesta sin ganador

**O por dios, medio mundo me odia ¡Tarde demasiado!**

**Pero voy a tratar de evitar las disculpas porque cada vez que hablo de eso me avergüenzo de no haber hecho el capitulo mas rápido… ¿¡Vieron ILOst my mind? ¡Epico! Aunque me hubiese gustado que Sam hablase mas de sus sentimientos… En todo caso ¡QUIERO QUE SEA SEPTIEMBRE YA!**

Freddie llego a la escuela con su bolso en mano. Atravesó los pasillos y llego al gimnasio en el cual había estado entrenando por algunas semanas.

Su entrenador aun no llegaba ni tampoco sus dos amigas. Así que el chico se quedo sentado en las gradas esperando para comenzar su último entrenamiento.

Carly y su amiga rubia entraron a Ridgeway cinco minutos después que su amigo el productor técnico. Ambas charlaban entretenidamente de cualquier cosa hasta que al pasar por un pasillo Carly se quedo petrificada.

-Oye porque te detuviste…- Sam retrocedió aun con una sonrisa de lo que hablaban. La rubia volteo a ver en la dirección en que Carly había fijado la vista.- Oh niña. Déjalo en paz, creerá que eres una obsesiva que solo quiere estar con él.- Dijo Sam Viendo que Jack se hallaba a una distancia considerable de ellas y guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Solo será un segundo. Quiero saludarlo.- Carly sonrió a Sam.- Pero tu ve al gimnasio, Freddie nos debe estar esperando.

- Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que ver al ñoño jugando con espadas.- Dijo la rubia con cara de fastidio.

-Ay tu solo ve.

-De acuerdo.- Sam se fue resignada y dejo a su amiga plantada ahí, en el medio del pasillo.

Jack cerró su casillero y se disponía a irse cuando la castaña lo llamo.

-¡Jack! Espera…- La muchacha llego al lado del chico.

- Ah, hola Carly.- Saludo el morocho sin el típico tono que hacia cuando estaba enfrente de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Carly notando que había algo diferente en Jack.

- Si todo bien… eso creo aunque sea.- Hubo un pequeño silencio.- ¿Querías algo?

- Eh… Si, quería saber que pasa con Chris y también con tigo…

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Han actuado muy extraño. Ayer Sam hablo con tu prima pero ella no le quería decir nada.

Jack suspiro.

- Escucha, se que quieres saber que ocurre, y realmente no sé porque Chris y yo hemos causado este clima de misterio porque si lo veo desde otro punto de vista es una tontería pero…- El joven se cayó con los labios apretados y pensando cómo seguir la frase.

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero es algo raro. ¿Conoces a Nicole y a su hermano?

- ¿Y quién no los conoce?- Pregunto Carly como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Hace ya bastantes años Nicole y Dylan fueron con nosotros a la escuela. Y realmente nos marcaron a Chris y a mí. Nicole fue mi primera "Novia"- Dijo poniendo comillas en el aire a esa palabra.- Y Dylan fue la primera persona que trato bien a mi hermana, la verdad creo que fue su único amigo.

- Espera… ¿Nicole fue tu novia?...- Pregunto perpleja Carly.

- Si pero a los nueve años…

-Aun así. Es… raro.

Jack apretó los labios y se apoyo contra su casillero.

-¿Y tanto significo para ti?-Siguió Carly mientras imitaba a Jack y se recostaba en los casilleros.

- Supongo… Aunque esta media loca no puedo dejar de pensar en que cuando la vi hace unos días ella estaba tan… cambiada y linda…

Carly apretó los labios y miro hacia el piso.

-Oye, lo lamento ni siquiera sé porque hablo contigo de estas cosas.- Dijo el muchacho como arrepintiéndose de haber hablado de mas.

-¿Qué? No descuida. No me sorprende que te guste. El noventa por ciento de los chicos de esta escuela anda tras ella. Y el otro diez por ciento está loco de remate.

- Entonces solo me quedan dos opciones. O que me guste o estar loco de remate.- Dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente.

- Creo que si.- Carly rio un poco.

-En fin, da igual. No me puedo hacer muchas esperanzas. Me iré en cuanto mis padres digan… por su trabajo es difícil tener novias, amigos y esas cosas…

-Mira, no quiero que hables de eso. Siempre me deprimo cuando pienso que te puedes ir en cualquier momento.

Carly guardo silencio e intuyo en que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

- Ella dejo una marca en ti ¿O no?

- ¿Eh?

-Me refiero a Nicole.

- No quiero hablar d eso ahora.

Otro silencio.

-Oye Carly.

-¿Si?

- Me tengo que ir pero me gustaría seguir hablando con tigo en otro momento. Me hace sentir bien. Cosa extraña considerando el hecho de que apenas nos conocemos.

La muchacha rio un poco.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Me encanta hablar con tigo.- Carly sonrió y Jack se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada.

Apenas el muchacho salió de la vista de la chica, esta dejo de sonreír y comenzó a darse golpes en la cabeza con los casilleros.

-Era…obvio… que gustaba de…Nicole…yo solo soy una….amiga.- Decía remarcando cada frase con un golpe.

Jack volvió al oír ruidos raros, y al escuchar que se aproximaba nuevamente, Carly dejo de golpearse y se apoyo de nuevo en los casilleros.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Pregunto confundido el muchacho.

-¿Eh? No…para nada, enserio, tu solo… ve a donde…quieras que tengas que ir.- La castaña hablaba mientras ponía una mano encima del el lugar donde se había golpeado.

-De acuerdo…

Mientras toda esta conversación de llevaba a cabo, una rubia entraba al gimnasio.

Arrojo sus cosas en las bancas y comenzó a jugar a algo en su celular.

De pronto las puertas de los vestidores de abrieron.

Freddie salió con su traje de esgrima. Miro a la rubia y dudo un poco al principio en acercársele e interrumpir su juego, ya que temía que le hiciese algo.

Pero no fue necesario interrumpirla ya que la chica al escuchar los pasos de Freddie cerró el juego y comenzó a rodar el celular en sus manos.

-¿Qué me cuentas Fredduchini?- Pregunto con una voz rara la rubia.

- Espero al entrenador. ¿Y Carly?

- Ella se… "retraso"- Dijo colocando comillas en el aire.

- ¿A que te refieres con…?

- ¡Benson!- El adolescente dio media vuelta para ver a su entrenador.- Ven aquí, tenemos que practicar.

- Wow, sí que es agradable.- Le comento desinteresadamente y con Sarcasmo Sam a Freddie.

El la miro.

- No tienes idea…- Dijo el chico resignado y fue con el señor.

El muchacho comenzó a practicar mientras Sam se divertía abucheándolo y lanzándole unas palomitas de maíz que tenia guardadas especialmente para eso.

En determinado punto Freddie se harto y encaro a la rubia.

Esta estaba sumamente tranquila al ver acercare al muchacho.

-Okey agostaste mi paciencia, y lo peor de todo es que me estás haciendo cometer errores.

- ¿Enserio? Porque por un momento pensé que eras así de malo siempre.- Sam rio y se lanzo a la boca una palomita de maíz.

- Ah… ya veo… Tú crees que la esgrima es fácil.- Dijo el muchacho cruzando las brazos y subiendo una ceja.

- Digamos que cualquiera puede mover una espada.

Freddie se llevo una mano a la cabeza por la ignorancia de su amiga.

-Florete.-Dijo aun en esa posición.

-¿Eso es un insulto?-Pregunto la rubia un tanto desconcertada.- Porque te juro que si lo es…- Sam se había levantado con actitud amenazante pero Freddie la freno.

- ¡No! ¡Digo que no es una "Espada", es un florete!- Exclamó indignado.

- Lo que sea.- Sam tomo otra palomita y se la arrojo en la cara al muchacho.

- ¡Benson! ¡A practicar!

Freddie sin siquiera mirar al hombre que lo llamaba puso una mueca de superioridad a la rubia.

-Es cierto que me vences en todas las cosas que hacemos…

-Sip- Confirmo interrumpiéndolo Sam.- Claro, excepto si hiciéramos una competencia para ver quién es más ñoño, y descuida, no tengo duda de que ganarías…

-¿Quieres dejarme terminar la frase?- Pregunto exasperado el chico.- Decía que me has ganado en todo en lo que competimos pero, si se trata de esgrima te superaría sin duda.

Sam se lo quedo mirando y subió una ceja.

-¿Apuestas?- Pregunto la rubia con determinación y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Ambos estrecharon sus manos, Sam se lanzo otra palomita de maíz a la boca para luego incorporarse.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

- Primero que todo, olvídate de "Tratar de vencerme" con esa ropa.- Dijo Freddie colocando con los dedos comillas en el aire.

Sam se miro su ropa.

-¿Qué hay de malo con lo que llevo?

- Nada, solo digo que para practicar esgrima debes usar uniforme.- Freddie contesto con una sonrisa al costado, sabía que Sam odiaba llevar uniforme.

- Ósea… ¿Cómo lo que llevas tu?- Inquirió Sam viendo atentamente lo que llevaba su amigo.

- Exacto.- Contesto casi eufórico el muchacho.

- ¿Bromeas? Tienes que estar haciéndolo.

- No, No bromeo Sam.

La rubia miro otra vez el uniforme de Freddie y luego hecho una mirada a la puerta del gimnasio.

-Tienes prácticas privadas ¿Verdad?- Pregunto loa rubia.

- Así es.

- ¿Seguro que privadas?

- ¡Sam!

- ¡Ya, bueno!

Carly ingreso al gimnasio cabizbaja. Decidió ir a sentarse al lado de su amiga y contarle lo ocurrido, seguramente eso le permitiría descargarse un poco. Pero se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Sam no estaba allí, en las gradas. Camino un par de pasos mas no tan convencida de hacia donde iba, porque siempre se quedaba a los entrenamientos de Freddie con Sam.

La castaña diviso al castaño. El chico entrenaba duramente.

Carly, decidida, se acerco por atrás y en la voz mas alta que pudo dijo:

-¿Has visto a Sam?

Freddie soltó el florete de golpe y se dio vuelta retrocediendo unos pasos lejos de su amiga.

-¿Qué acaso me quieres dar un infarto? ¡Avisa cuando llegas!

-Lo lamento.- Confeso arrepentida la chica.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre?- El entrenador se acerco a los dos jóvenes.

- Eh… nada señor, solo tomare un segundo de su tiempo.

- ¿Que pasa?- Pregunto cansado Freddie.

- ¿Lo repito? ¡Busco a Sam!

- Ah… ella.- El muchacho puso una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro al oír el nombre de la rubia.

- ¡Si, Sam! Estoy segura de que no vino al gimnasio como le pedí, ¡Me vuelve loca a veces! Siempre haciendo lo que quiere….

- ¡Espera! Tranquila, respira, ella si vino.

- Y…. ¿Dónde está?

- Eh….digamos que apostamos algo….

- ¡Oh no!

- Oh si.

- ¡oh no!

- Carly, clama, no tienes idea de lo que tenemos que hacer para ganar.

- ¡Eso no importa!- Chillo la chica.- Una apuesta es una apuesta, y con Sam sabes que perderás ¡Se supone que ya lo tendrías que tener asumido!

- Pero es que no me dejaste terminar de explicarte…

El ruido de las puertas del vestuario abriéndose interrumpió la discusión.

Sam vestía la ropa de esgrima y llevaba la máscara en la mano, su rostro expresaba una profunda cólera hacia Freddie. En cuanto al muchacho, él trataba de taparse la boca para que no se notase sus ataques de risa.

-O por dios.- Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Carly con la boca abierta.

- Benson, tú me las pagaras.

- Te ves estupenda, el blanco acentúa tu maldad nata.- Comento Freddie riéndose, pero al ver que Sam se le acercaba dejo de reir y retrocedió.

-¿Qué apostaron?- Curioseo Carly cruzando los brazos.

-El ganador decide que es lo que quiere que el perdedor haga. Fácil.

- Empiecen de una vez.- Dijo el entrenador.

- Okey, Sam, ponte ahí.- Señalo Freddie.

-¿Aquí?

-Perfecto.- El muchacho se puso en posición y Sam lo imito.

-¡Ya!

El joven se acerco a Sam y sus floretes comenzaron a chocarse produciendo un ruido que inundaba todo el lugar.

En menos de un minuto el florete de Freddie había tocado el cuerpo de Sam, haciendo que esta perdiera.

Sam se quito la máscara y cruzo los brazos mientras a Freddie se le transformaba la cara de concentración a felicidad extrema.

-Increíble, vencí a Sam Pockett, yo la venció ¡Lo hice! Al fin la vencí- El joven comenzó a saltar en círculos y La rubia al no tolerarlo más se le aproximo lo agarro del cuello del traje y lo tiro con facilidad al suelo.

-Tengo entendido que son tres las veces que me tienes que ganar, y solo lo lograste hacer una vez.- Comento Sam mirando la asustada Cara de Freddie que le devolvió la mirada desde el suelo.

- Eso creo.- Contesto el chico para luego levantarse.

-En sus posiciones y… ¡Ahora!- Exclamo el entrenador.

Esta vez Sam se acerco más rápido que Freddie a su oponente.

El florete de la chica intento llegar al pecho del muchacho pero este se corrió justo a tiempo e intento atacar a Sam con la misma técnica que había usado antes. Esta aparto el florete de Freddie con ayuda del suyo y con un movimiento casi perfecto logro su objetivo, Freddie había perdido.

-No puede ser.- Fue lo único que pudo balbucear el chico apartando el florete de Sam de su cuerpo.

-Pues creerlo, mama nunca pierde.- contesto soberbiamente sacándose la máscara.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Benson?-Exclamo alarmado el entrenador.- ¡Ella no sabe nada de la esgrima! ¡Sera mejor que la venzas!

-No se preocupe, lo hare.- dijo en voz baja el muchacho.

- Ya tengo que pensar que te hare hacer.- Sam sonrío, se coloco la máscara y se puso en poción.

-No, no esta vez.

Ambos jóvenes prosiguieron su pequeña competencia por varios minutos. Sam no podía tocar a Freddie ya que él, con el tiempo, había adquirido mucha destreza en el deporte, sin embargo, el chico no podía llegar hasta la rubia por algún motivo.

Carly se estaba durmiendo en las gradas hasta que un mensaje de su hermano mayor a despertó. El texto simplemente le decía que no se olvidase de comprar revistas para una para una obra de arte que tenía que terminar pero de todas formas hizo que la chica despertase.

-Okey, oigan chicos….- Trato de decir Carly incorporándose, pero al darse cuenta de que el entrenador de esgrima se comía las uñas viendo como los dos jóvenes peleaban, se estremeció un poco.- Sam, Freddie, ya es tarde…- Nada, ambos no parecían ni darse cuenta de que su amiga los llamaba.- ¡Oigan ustedes dos!- Exclamo totalmente alterada.

La rubia y el castaño pararon al instante, se sacaron las mascaras y se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Acaso quieres que muera de nervios, Benson? ¡No pudiste vencerla!- Se escuchaba al hombre mayor enfurecido.

- ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?- Cuestiono Freddie con la respiración agitada.

- No te incumbe.

- Tu madre salió con un esgrimista ¿Verdad?- Se atrevió a inquirir Carly acercándose a sus amigos.

- Por supuesto.

Los tres salieron del gimnasio un rato después.

-Y luego dijo que gustaba de Nicole-Comentaba Carly.

-¿Me recuerdan de quien hablábamos?-Pregunto Freddie confundido.

-¡De Jack, tonto!

- ¿Por qué se supone que siempre me tratas así?

-¿Tal vez solo tenga ganas?

-¡Basta!- Grito Carly- Sam, ¿Entiendes lo que significa esto?

- Si, que te olvides de Jack.

-Gran amiga.- Dijo el chico con sarcasmo.

-Lamentablemente tiene razon. Si le gusta la presumida no puedo hacer nada.

**TERMINO EL CAPITULO :P**

**JURO que el próximo capítulo tarda menos!**

**En fin, les recuerdo de nuevo ¡Quiero que sea septiembre YA! Jajaja**

**Les dejo algunos adelantos, voy a mesclar adelantos del episodio que sigue y el que le sigue a ese.**

**-¿Dónde está Sam?**

**- ¡Y el ganador del campeonato nacional de esgrima es….!**

**- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?**

**- ¿Hay una fiesta y no tenemos invitación?**

**-¿Desde cuándo somos las excluidas?**

**- Le pusieron alcohol a la bebida…**

**Episodio siguiente: El principio del fin.**


	8. El principio del Fin

El reloj marco las cinco y media.

Carly ya estaba vestida para la ocasión, se coloco una cartera en el hombro y bajo las escaleras de su departamento.

-Listo Sam, estoy lista… ¿Sam?- La rubia no estaba donde Carly la había dejado. En efecto, el sillón estaba vacío.- ¡Sam! No estoy jugando, ¡se nos hará tarde!- Sin respuesta- ¡Sam!

La castaña dejo su bolso en el sofá y comenzó a buscar por todas partes. En eso Spencer apareció desde su habitación.

-¿A quién buscas hermanita?- Pregunto mirando como la castaña recorriendo frenéticamente el departamento.

- ¡A Sam!- Soltó exasperada.

- ¿Y se supone que debería estar aquí?- Spencer se acerco un poco más a ella.

Carly abandono su búsqueda un segundo y miro fulminante a su hermano mayor.

-Entiendo, esa pregunta no ayuda en nada.- Contesto el adulto.

- Gracias por comprender.- La castaña se sentó en el sillón y saco su celular.- Responde, responde, responde. ¡Rayos!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Spencer se paro al lado del sofá.

-Esa niña tiene el celular apagado.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres ir sin ella?

Carly se quedo callada un segundo.

-Sí, vamos yendo o se nos hará tarde.

Se levanto con su bolso en mano y se dirigió a la puerta acompañada de cerca por su hermano.

Freddie aun no se había vestido con su traje de esgrima.

Solo estaba sentado en el vestuario con el florete en la mano.

-¡Benson!- El joven levanto la cabeza y vio a su entrenador.- ¡Cámbiate de una vez!

El hombre se fue y dejo al muchacho sentado hundiéndose en sus preocupaciones.

Un segundo después oyó su nombre otra vez.

-¿Benson Fredward?- Freddie vio a un chico de su edad vestido con el equipo de esgrima pero sin la máscara.

-¿Si?

-Mi nombre es Ostin. Soy el capitán… Digo soy parte del equipo de esgrima. El entrenador nos dijo que a último momento de había agregado un nuevo chico al equipo.

-Eso soy yo.- Contesto Freddie apretando los labio y estrechándole la mano a Ostin.

- Venia a desearte suerte… Nuevo capitán.- Ostin soltó la mano de Freddie.

-¿Nuevo Capitán?- Pregunto el chico atónito.

-Si, antes yo lo era pero el entrenador dijo que si le ganabas a tu adversario hoy, te convertirías en el nuevo capitán… y bueno…digamos que te vi practicar. Eres muy bueno. Estoy seguro de que me sacaras del puesto.

- Wow. No tenía ni idea…- Freddie puso cara de entusiasmo pero un segundo después sus nervios regresaron. –Pero entonces tengo que ganarle si o si….

- ¿Nervios y preocupaciones por tu primer campeonato? Todos los sentimos al principio. Solo relájate y piensa que estas en un entrenamiento.

- ¡Ese es el problema! ¡No estoy en un entrenamiento!- Exclamo Freddie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sacudiéndose el pelo.

-Oye calmante, respira profundo y cálmate. Si lo del entrenamiento no funciona solo haz lo que yo hago. Piensa que el otro está peor que tú con los nervios y que te será muy fácil ganarle. A mi resulta bien.

- ¡15 minutos!- Se escucho que el entrenador decía.

-Mira, me tengo que ir con los demás, tu solo cámbiate y luego ven si quieres.

-Eh… si claro.-Freddie repaso los consejos que le había dado Ostin en la mente- Oye espera.

-¿Si? -Pregunto el muchacho ya casi yéndose.

-Gracias por todo.

-Ni lo menciones.- El joven sonrió y desapareció de la vista de Freddie.

Carly y Spencer ingresaron al gimnasio. La menor de los Shay tenía la leve esperanza de encontrarse allí con Sam pero como lo suponía tampoco de hallaba ahí.

-¿Dónde estará?-Se pregunto a ella misma Carly mirando a los alrededores preocupada.

El lugar cada vez se llenaba más y más de gente. Spencer y su hermana estaban sentados por una de las gradas el medio cuando dos personas entraron, discutían por quien sabe que.

Chris se alejo de Jackson con paso decidido y se fue a sentar a las gradas.

- Creo que debería hablar con ella.- Le susurro Carly a Spencer.

- Si, claro.

Carly bajo un par de gradas hasta llegar al lado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- Pregunto lo mas amistosamente posible.

Chris la miro, parecía a punto de llorar y con un movimiento seco de cabeza asintió.

- ¡Chris! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto alarmada Carly viéndola en esa situación a la chica.

- ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando te enteras que tu primo otra vez te defraudo?- Contesto ella cruzando los brazos.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Chris la miro y se quedo en silencio.

- Jackson quiere volver a estar con Nicole.- Dijo como si soltase una bomba.- Pero ella ya me empezó a hacer la vida imposible, tengo suerte si Dylan esta cerca para que la no me haga nada pero…

-Entiendo…

- Es que no es justo ¿Sabes? El siempre obtiene todo, mis padres siempre lo mimaron aunque ni siquiera es su hijo y ahora no le importa como me sintiera yo con que el Salga con Nicole.

Carly tímidamente le puso una mano en el hombro a la chica.

- Debes hablar con él… pero antes deberías tranquilizarte.

- Gracias Carly.- Dijo la chica.

Sam se hallaba enfrente de la puerta de su amiga. Estaba maldiciendo porque se dio cuanta que tanto Carly como Spencer se habían ido sin ella. Saco su celular y se dio cuenta que cuando fue a los licuados locos lo había apagado. Al encenderlo se percato de que Carly se había intentado comunicar con ella como veinte veces.

Sam marco un número rápidamente y se llevo el aparato a su oído.

_- ¿Hola?_

_-¡Carly! ¡Te fuiste sin mi!- Exclamo Sam mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras._

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Tú desapareciste! ¡No es mi culpa!_

_- ¡Solo fui a tomar unos licuados! Y cuando volví tu ya no…. ¡Ah! ¡No importa eso ya!_

_- Apúrate ¿Quieres? Faltan diez minutos como máximo._

_- Si, si, como sea, allí estaré._

Sam cortó la llamada y guardo su teléfono.

Llego a la puerta del edificio y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por la calle mientras con la vista trataba de ubicar un taxi.

- ¡Allí hay uno!- Se dijo aliviada y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo pero mientras lo hacia choco con un hombre y callo irremediablemente al piso de cemento.

- ¡Esta loco o que rayos le pasa!- Exclamó la chica mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto un hombre tendiéndole una mano.

- ¡No! Y aleja su mano de mi, ¡Perdí un taxi por su culpa!- Dijo ella molesta mientras se incorporaba.

- Deberías tener más respeto cuando hablas con un oficial.- Contesto otro señor saliendo de un auto.

Sam se percato muy tarde de que ambas personas eran policías.

- Da igual se me hace tarde.

- Espera un segundo.- Contesto el hombre que había salido del auto.- Te veo cara conocida ¿No lo crees, Scott?

- Si, a mi también. ¿Te conocemos?

- No que yo sepa.- Dijo Sam agresivamente.

- ¡Ya se! ¡Tú eres la que robo una tienda! Soy vecino del dueño y ah pegado tu rostro por todas partes.

- ¡Eso es imposible, él no me pudo haber visto!- La chica solo se tardo un segundo para darse cuanta de que lo había arruinado todo.

Los policías se le comenzaron a acercar.

- Esperen, Solo fueron algunos grasitos y tal vez un jamón. No fue gran cosa ¡No es mi culpa que el viejo exagere tanto para poner mis fotos en la calle y llamarme "Ladrona"!

- Tendrás que acompañarnos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

El policía llamado Scott tomo a Sam por un brazo pero esta logro zafarse, sin embargo el otro hombre le coloco las esposas rápidamente.

- Esto debe ser una broma.- Se dijo la muchacha.

Freddie se asomo por una de las puertas del vestuario, miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver algún rostro familiar hasta que logro ubicar a Carly. Ella también lo vio y se acerco a él rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? La competencia empezara en cualquier momento.- Dijo Carly.

-Solo vine a echar un vistazo.- Contesto tragando saliva.

- ¡Relájate! Estas muy nervioso.

- ¿Dónde esta Sam?- Pregunto de pronto Freddie.

Carly suspiro con indignación.

-¿Quién sabe? Según ella estaba viniendo.

- Pero es que acaso ella no venia con….

- ¡Hola Freddie!

Ambos chicos voltearon sus cabezas para ver a una sonriente Nicole.

- Nicole…- Dijo el chico sorprendido.

-Nicole.- Repitió Carly molesta.

- ¿Estas listo para derrotar a esos tontos?- Pregunto la chica ignorando a Carly.

- Eso creo…

- Déjame verte mejor.- Nicole sacó de un tirón a Freddie del vestuario.- Te queda hermoso ese traje.- Dijo en tono coqueto.

- ¿Qué?- Se pregunto Carly, simplemente no entendía de donde había aparecido la chica que tenia enfrente.- Disculpa, Nicole. La competencia esta por empezar deberías dejar a Freddie en paz.- Dijo Carly.

- Claro, exactamente como lo haces tu.- Contesto alzando una ceja, la chica.

- Ya chicas. Intervino el muchacho.- Será mejor que ambas se vallan.

- Buena suerte.-Nicole abrazo a Freddie y luego se fue con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios.

- Esta loca….- Dijo Carly.- En fin, muy buena suerte Freddie.

- Gracias.- Dijo este aun medio confundido por el fugaz abraso de Nicole.

Sam se hallaba en el asiento trasero del auto de policías, miraba por la ventanilla con frustración.

- ¿Dónde esta tu madre?- pregunto de pronto uno de los hombres.

- No lo se, con suerte no en casa.- Sam recordó la pelea que había tenido con su madre esa misma mañana.

- ¿No te llevas bien con tu ella?- Volvió a interrogar el oficial.

- Prefiero no contestar nada más hasta ver a mi abogado.- Respondió Sam irónicamente.

La chica miro el reloj que uno de los policías llevaba en su muñeca. Ya era demasiado tarde, la competencia habría comenzado hace más de diez minutos, y llegar a la escuela llevaría tiempo.

- ¿No me pueden soltar? Solo tengo diecisiete años.- Se quejo Sam.

- No.

Ella suspiro.

La competencia iba por la mitad. Ridgeway perdía por un solo punto. Freddie estaba sentado en las bancas y se mordía las uñas con desesperación.

-No se lo ve bien.- Le comento Chris a Carly.

-Lo se.- Contesto esta apesadumbrada.

Sam se comenzó a desesperar, odiaba estar atada.

- Oigan, chicos ¿Podrían soltarme? Me duelen las muñecas.

- En tus sueños.- Contesto el que conducía.

- Oh, vamos. No me escapare, lo juro.

- Talvez podríamos….

- ¡No!

- Solo es una niña.

- Pe….

- Detén el auto.

El policía se estaciono.

- Si se escapa es tu culpa.- Comento uno de los hombres.

El oficial se bajó, abrió la puerta de Sam y comenzó a abrir una de sus esposas con la llave que traía. Pero apenas libro a la chica de sus cadenas esta pateo fuertemente al señor en el estomago.

- ¡Se escapa!- Exclamo el otro hombre saliendo del auto.

- Déjala ir. – Contesto mirando como Sam ya se hallaba a una distancia considerable.

- Es que….

- ¡Solo se robo un jamón! ¡Tu vececino siempre exagera!- Exclamó el policía llamado Scott para luego volver al auto.

- ¡Benson! Es tu turno.- Dijo el entrenador.

Freddie sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, su mente se puso en blanco y las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-Benson- Dijo Ostin que se hallaba a su lado.- Ten tu florete.- Dijo alcanzándole el objeto.

-Gra..gra..Gracias.- el muchacho se incorporo y de puso su mascara. "_puedes hacerlo puedes hacerlo" _se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras avanzaba al lugar indicado.

- Vamos Freddie, se que puedes.- Murmuro Carly.

-¿Preparado?- Pregunto el árbitro al contrincante del otro colegio.

- Claro.- Y se noto mucha seguridad en su voz.

-¿Preparado?- La pregunta ahora iba dirigida hacia Freddie

Este se quedo callado.

-Le pregunte si estaba listo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si…- Dijo casi con la voz temblándole.

-Entonces… ¡Comiencen!- El arbitro hizo un gesto con las manos y ambos contrincantes comenzaron a dar vueltas en círculos.

El rival de Freddie dio el primer paso.

Se acerco al muchacho y comenzó a tratar de tocar con su florete alguna parte del trozo del muchacho. El joven técnico de defendió con un movimiento de muñeca extraordinario. En unos segundos todo se dio vuelta. Ahora Freddie dominaba el juego y con tan solo unos movimientos logro marcar un punto.

El arbitro levanto una de sus manos indicando que Ridgeway había anotado.

Talvez era más fácil de lo que Freddie Creía.

-¡Posiciones!- Ordeno el arbitro y ambos contrincantes obedecieron.

El muchacho se acerco a su rival eh intento la misma técnica pero esta vez su contríncantante estaba preparado. El muchacho contra el que Freddie peleaba pudo lograr su primer punto fácilmente y sin esforzarse demasiado.

Freddie quedo desconcertado no había podido anticipar la jugada de su adversario y lamentablemente estaban empatados. Se había equivocado, aquel contra el que se enfrentaba iba a ser muy difícil de vencer.

Sam corría a toda prisa, empujando a quien se le cruzase.

- ¡Aquí! ¡Taxi!

Un auto amarillo y negro se freno y la chica subió aliviada.

- ¿A dónde la llevo jovencita?

- Secundaria Ridgeway… ¿La conoce?

-¿Qué si la connosco? ¡De pequeño yo iba a esa secundaria!

-Grandioso…- Decía la rubia un tanto agitada por haber corrido. –Oiga llevo prisa ¿Le importaría ir rápido?

Sam saco dinero de su bolsillo. Se acordó que aquella mañana se lo había robado a su madre del bolso luego de la pelea.

- Eh… no hay problema niña.- Dijo el hombre aceptando los billetes.

Freddie sintió como su mano se tensaba cada vez más y mas.

Su rival era demasiado bueno.

Sus floretes chocaban una y otra vez pero ninguno cedía.

-Esto me mata de nervios.- Dijo Carly.

-Ya lo creo es muy estresante.- Contesto Chris sin sacarle la mirada al enfrentamiento.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños intento hacer un movimiento para llegar al pecho de su adversario pero esto desvío el ataque y aprovecho para marcar su segundo punto.

El árbitro levanto su mano y nuevamente exclamó "A sus lugares"

Freddie creyó que no importaba nada, perdería y todos lo iban a odiar de por vida. Cerro los ojos y suspiro, su contrincante estaba a un solo punto de vencerlo y el apenas podía defenderse de sus ataques.

Sam se hallaba en el taxi.

El conductor se había detenido a cuatro cuadras de la secundaria ya que se había producido un embotellamiento.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada…- Se lamentaba el señor.

-Olvídelo.- Sam bajo del auto y comenzó a correr.

La chica corrió hasta que no sintió más sus piernas. Y cuando al fin decidido parar pudo ver la secundaria.

La rubia tomo aire y comenzó a correr nuevamente, llego a la puerta del colegio y la atravesó, recorrió velozmente los pasillos y por fin ingreso al gimnasio.

El rival del otro colegio comenzó a atacar a Freddie sin descanso y el joven apenas podía defenderse.

- ¡Acaba con ese tonto de una vez Benson!

Todos voltearon sus cabezas para ver quien había gritado eso.

Carly se sorprendió enormemente al ver a Sam parda frente a la puerta del gimnasio y un tanto agitada.

El contrincante de Freddie también había dejado de atacar al muchacho y giro su cabeza para ver a la rubia.

Por su parte, Freddie se quedo mirando a Sam como si la viese por primera vez. Pero de pronto una parte de su cerebro hizo que su vista volviese al rival, este estaba desconcertado por la reciente aparición de Sam, el muchacho aprovecho esta falta de concentración y logro anotar su segundo punto, ahora estaban empatados nuevamente.

- ¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Esa estupida me desconcentro!- Bramaba el chico.

- ¡Esa estupida des mi amiga!- Exclamo enfurecido Freddie.

Pero la pelea de ambos apenas se oía gracias a todos los gritos de euforia por parte de los estudiantes de Ridgeway.

Sam busco con la mirada a Carly y cuando logro ubicarla se dirigió a sentarse a su lado.

La castaña, al ver como su amiga se ubica junto a ella, la miro con enfado.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?

-Tuvo algunos inconvenientes, pero llegue ¿no?

- Hola Sam.- Saludo Chris.

-Ah, hola Chris.

- En fin, me alegra que estas aquí, digo, sin ti creo que hubiéramos perdido...

- ¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Sam desconcertada.

- Acabas gritar enfrente de toda la escuela para apoyar a Freddie, ese fue un lindo gesto.

La rubia sintió como las mejillas comenzaban a tornársele de un color colorado.

- Como sea… Oye, ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

- Ah, eso…. Nicole convenció a toda la escuela para que viese el evento.

- ¿Y lo que lo hizo?  
- Ni idea….

Mientras que esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, Freddie experimentaba algunos problemas para ganar la competencia.

-estas acabado.- Dijo el rival.

Freddie cayó de espaldas, dándole así una gran ventaja a su rival. Sin embargo, cuando este embistió con su florete Freddie se defendido desde su posición en el suelo.

-Asombroso…- Dijo en voz baja Sam.

Freddie siguió peleando sin poder levantarse hasta que en un determinado momento, el joven logro sacarle de las manos el florete a su oponente dejándolo desprotegido. Sin dudarlo Freddie anoto su tercer punto mientras seguía tendido boca arriba.

El gimnasio estaba en silencio, nadie habló por aunque sea cinco segundo. Depronto cada uno de los presentes se incorporo de las gradas y comenzó a gritar, aplaudir y sacudir las banderas que habían llevado para apoyar a su escuela.

-¡Y el ganador del campeonato nacional de esgrima es Fredward Benson!

Sam y Carly gritaban mientras aplaudían como locas.

Freddie se levanto al fin mientras se quitaba la mascara. Miro a todos los presentes a la vez que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Eso solo fue suerte de principiante!- Exclamo el adversario ya sin su mascara.

- Tal vez…- Contesto el muchacho y le extendió la mano pero su rival la rechazo y se fue ofendido.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamo Carly a Sam y ambas comenzaron a correr para llegar al lado de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Nicole y muchas personas más pasaron al lado de las chicas hasta llegar con Freddie. El muchacho fue alzado por la multitud.

- ¡Escuchen!- Exclamo Nicole y todos callaron.- ¡Todos están invitados a la fiesta que daré esta noche en mi casa por este triunfo!- nuevamente la multitud comenzó a gritar de alegría. Y de esa forma comenzaron a llevarse a Freddie afuera del gimnasio.

Sam y Carly intentaron seguir a toda la gente pero antes de pasar por la puerta Nicole las paró.

- Chicas, sin ofender, pero ustedes no están invitadas.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Acabas de invitar a todos!- Exclamo Carly exasperada.

- Si, todos, excepto ustedes, claro.

Dicho esto la presumida niña se fue y las dejo a ambas amigas solas.

- ¿Hay una fiesta y no tenemos invitación?

-¿Desde cuándo somos las excluidas?

**HOLA MUNDO! **

**Quisiera empezar diciendo que lamente la tardanza pero esta vez traigo una excusa ¡Mi computadora se había roto! El arreglo llevo bastante tiempo y todos los fics que había hecho no los puede subir ¬¬**

**En fin, quisiera agradecer a la gente que aun me sigue leyendo y tiene compasión de mi por tardar tanto en subir capítulos :P Ah! Y también quiero saludar a mis amigos del Foro! Chicos/as no saben cuanto los quiero! Me divierto un montón con ustedes y bueno… Eso jajaja Por cierto, Iza93 gracias por nombrarme en tu nota de autor, me siento una estrella jajajaja**

**Adelantos: 8recuerden que son adelantos del capitulo que viene y también de otros)**

**- Eso no es posible, ella me dijo que invito a todos.**

**- Pues pobre de ti, tu amiga es una mentirosa.**

**- Le pusieron alcohol a la bebida…**

**-¡Que rayos les pasa a ustedes! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida soy popular! ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar disfrutar esto?**

**- ¿Qué le ocurre a Freddie? **

**Proximo capitulo: "Sin invitación"**


End file.
